The Insane Rantings of a Chaser
by Alriadne
Summary: The journal of Katie Bell after she leaves Hogwarts. Includes a certain Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter the First

****

Random fit that keeps coming to head. 

Today is my birthday. Possibly the four worst words in the English language. Not that I have anything against them separately, when they're alone or in with a different crowd of words, they are just fine, but when they hang out together, it is hell. 

I was thrown one of those surprise parties, yes, one of those annoying things where you are either blind folded or lead into a dark room. During this time you aren't expected to suspect anything of course and then people pop out at you and yell surprise and you have to act as if it wasn't extremely obvious what they were doing. Remind me to kill Alicia and Angelina for doing this. 

As you can deduce from the fact that this is my first entry, I got this journal as a gift. Why is it that people you don't know so well can get you the perfect gift and your best friend can't? Alicia got me this journal and Harry, who couldn't come, sent me a broom repair kit. Nice kid Harry, knows I'm always complaining that if I could just fix the back of my broom I could fly straighter. Remind me to give him a hug later for remembering and remind me to flush this stupid thing down the toilet. 

Alicia! You know I can't keep track of anything. You also know I have a million of these journal type things that I never use! Honestly! Sometimes I think she purposely does this. All I wanted for my birthday was a sleepover with her and Angelina so we could watch Monty Python and pretend to be Charlie's Angels but NOOOO! They went and threw me surprise party.

It was kind of cool that they got everyone from the Quidditch team (except Harry) to come. Do you know what the biggest surprise was? Oliver Wood came.

Yes, I'm very happy with him right now. Sarcasm really doesn't come out well on paper does it? Oh well. He hasn't even sent me a "Hi Katie, Hope you're well. Oliver." Type letter since he graduated when I was in fifth year. When I walked in the room, and everyone insisted I was surprised, I saw Oliver and do you know the strangest thing? I supposed you don't, you're a bunch of paper, but he kept staring at me. I wonder why, I haven't changed. I'm still Katie. He's changed slightly, he's more tan now and more buff, but other than that the same. 

"Hi Katie," he says. 

"Hi Oliver," I replied. "What you doing now that you're out of Hogwarts?" And do you know what he said?

"I'm playing for Puddlemere," he said like it was nothing. I screamed and went to hug him, he backed away. I still don't get it but anyway.

"When did you start?" I asked.

"About a year and a half ago," he told me. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked but he just shrugged. You think you know a guy. He was always telling us about everything little thing going on with Quidditch when he was in school and now he makes a professional team and he doesn't even bother to write a quick note telling me?

"Katie, you…" he trails off. Fred has decided to 'drop in.'

"Oliver! I am hurt! You're playing for a professional team and you never bothered to tall any of us!" Fred scolded him.

"Yes old boy, while it is absolutely charming," George cut in.

"Smashing," Fred interrupted.

"Splendid."

"Marvelous."

"Absolutely spiffing."

"Really corking to see you," Fred said.

"It is horribly rude," George started.

"Dreadfully rude," Fred commented.

"To not tell us that you made a wicked."

"Bloody brilliant."

"Move into professional Quidditch," George told him.

"And it makes you say 'Blimey, and I thought I knew the guy,'" Fred finished. Oliver and I just stood there shocked. We were used to the Weasley twins doing the whole finish each other's sentences thing, but they interrupted each other at least eight times so by the end we were a bit confused as to who was who. They had summed up my thoughts exactly.

"I've been busy," Oliver said lamely. 

"Really Oliver, are you ashamed of your humble beginnings?" Fred asked mock horrified.

"Are you ashamed of us?" George questioned. Oliver mumbled some excuse.

I guess I should tell you things about myself, I don't know why, I'm going to end up abandoning this journal anyway. So here is my wonderful bio.

Name: Katie Anne Bell 

Nicknames: Kat, Kate, Kay, Tie

Who call me them? My family calls me Kat, Alicia and Angelina call me Kate, The Weasley twins call me Kay and occasionally Tie. They don't say it like Ti, they pronounce it how it's spelled, tie. 

Friends: Alicia and Angelina and all my Quidditch buddies except Oliver cause I'm still mad at him for not telling me about Puddlemere and not keeping in touch.

Sport: Quidditch (duh)

Position: Chaser

Age: 18

Hogwarts year: I just graduated so yea, I'm not in a year.

Former house: GRIFFINDOR LIONS ALL THE WAY!

Likes: ice cream

Dislikes: Ham

Music: Tori Amos, Enya, the Weird Sisters and others

Family background: I don't know what I am. Both of my grandparents are muggleborns and my parents are a witch and a wizard

Family: Mum, Dad, Myself, older brother Jack and a whole herd of annoying younger cousins who randomly show up at our house

Future: It's as clear now as it was when I took Divination, it's going to be very foggy. 

Plans: I'm going to try to get on a Quidditch team, maybe I can make it professionally but the teams hire few women, so I doubt I will be able to make it.

Often Says: "I'm going to kill you!" "Watch out for that bludger!" "Alicia/Angelina/Fred/George/Any family member of mine/ I guess used to be Oliver, you are such an idiot."

Often Seen: On the Quidditch pitch, yelling, being yelled at, hanging with mes Quidditch buddies. 

What else do you want me to put? You try being a Griffindor with no life except Quidditch for seven years and let's see how interesting you are to non Quidditch obsessed people. Oh yea, I forgot, you're a DIARY! You can't try because you're just a bunch of paper. My life has hit a new low. I have a right to be annoyed at the world. 

Where am I right now? I'm in my room. Said annoying party is over. Ok, I admit it, I had fun. I still would have preferred the movie night with mes amies, but this worked out too. We played Quidditch all afternoon. We even got Oliver to stay so we had a team. The game was kind of strange. My team was, myself, and Ginny for chasers, Fred for a beater and Oliver for keeper. The other side was Angelina and Alicia for chasers, George for beater and Ron for keeper. Poor other team, we beat them VERY badly. 

In the middle of the game, two of my little cousins came and insisted on playing so we let hem play seeker and they flew around on their brooms looking for the snitch. We never released it by the way. So they spent the whole time looking for nothing and didn't even realize it. Note to self; never tell little cousins truth about game. Why? Sarah bites. She's seven and throws a temper tantrum at everything. 

I'm going to go look after my broom. Nothing else to do and its handle needs sanding, I got a splinter today. I can handle being hit in the head with a bludger and I can take falling from high heights, but I cannot take splinters. 

"Baby," Alicia told me as I screamed about the splinter in my hand. Oliver quickly got it out. My hand is still soar. He seemed a bit embarrassed about taking the splinter out. Guys say girls are hard to understand, but the truth is they are the ones who are hard to understand. 


	2. Chapter the Second

****

A/N I got three reviews within two hours of posting the first chapter! 

To explain why I'm calling it 1996, someone showed me that Nearly Headless Nick died in 1492. In the 2nd book the celebrate his 500h deathday so therefor the book 2 takes **place in 1992-1993. The third is 1993-1994. The fourth is 1994-1995 and the fifth is 1995-1996 so this takes place right after the fifth book and in 1996. **

I don't want to do a lot with Moldy Voldey, but I'll have them talk to Harry about what's going on and have flashes to keep those people who will yell at me happy. This chapter is a bit messed up, forgive me, I'm supposed to be packing for camp right now. 

8/1/96

Extra! Extra! Read all about it! We're moving out! Yes, we are getting a place of our own! I'm almost dancing right now that I don't know why I'm writing this is here but anyway. Last week, we all got together and we all decided something, we're going to be roomies. Yes, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, myself and possibly Oliver are going to find a place to live out in London and we're all going to seek out fortunes. Our parents said they would pay our rents for a month plus Fred and George have hoards of money from their joke shop. Why they want to room with us when they could get a place of their own I will never know but I'm happy they are. 

Alicia's thinking about going into the ministry. She said they needed some decent people who would listen to reason in there. Angelina's thinking about becoming an assistant instructor at Hogwarts for Quidditch, coaching a little league Quidditch team or becoming a researcher at the nearest Wizarding College. I personally think she should coach the little Quidditchers, little kids need to know how to play Quidditch too. I don't know what I'm doing. I think I'm going to try out for some teams and see if I can play professionally. 

I said Oliver might be living with us because when we proposed the idea-we were in the Leaky Cauldron for a drink- he didn't say anything about the idea. I wonder what is up with him. He's acting so strangely lately and the whole not sending a letter for two years thing is kinda fishy. He didn't even ask how our Quidditch games went at Hogwarts or if we had won. 

Today went house shopping. There was an add in the paper for a four bedroom flat in the middle of London. Pretty good deal if you ask me. Four bedrooms, that's enough for Fred and George to share a room and then Alicia, Angelina and I get our own rooms. It probably won't work out that way, but that would be nice. It was a nice flat. It has those four rooms, plus a living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. It's on the fourth floor so we don't have a bad view and if we split the rent it shouldn't be too much. Now I just have to find a job within the month so I don't go into debt with everyone else. We were looking at the flat today. It was really nice, there are no bugs or anything. It's perfect.

"Looks good, let's hope we can get it before anyone else does," Angelina said.

"Knock on wood," Alicia replied. I of course did the only logical thing to do, I rapped Oliver on the head with my knuckles (he came with us.) Wouldn't you do the same?

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Alicia said knock on wood," I told him innocently. Fred and George grinned. 

"Hardy har har," Oliver fake laughed.

"Is there a Quidditch stadium near here?" I asked.

"Yea, should be one around the corner. It's disguised as an old abandoned football (soccer) field," Fred said. Fred said, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. It's rhyme but I can't find the time. I think the twins must have slipped something in my drink cause I can't sit down and I'm finding the stupidest things funny. Or maybe it was those cookies I ate.

"Puddlemere practices near here," Oliver informed us.

"So that's why you wanted to share a flat," George said. He was stroking his chin as if he had beard; it was really funny to watch. Oliver shrugged.

"When is Puddlemere having tryouts?" I asked him.

"What?" he replied. He looked confused. 

"You know, tryouts." I said.

"Tryouts?" he asked. Fred hit him on the back of the head.

"We've established that she's asking about tryouts," he informed Oliver.

"Why would you want to tryout?" Oliver asked.

"So I can stand on my head," I said. "I want to be on the team. Oliver, you are such an idiot."

"Why do you want to be on the team?"

"So I can play Quidditch and earn money to help keep me in this flat," I told him. Oliver was very slow today.

"Oh," Oliver said quietly. What is up with him? He's so strange.

"Tie! There's one being held in two weeks. It's open. They're looking for seekers and chasers," George said, holding up the paper that we had brought. 

I'm trying out for Puddlemere, the Prides and the Cannons. I hope I can make Puddlemere, it's the closest. Oh, we talked to the owner of the house and told him we wanted the flat. We're going to be moving in next week. Wow, everything is happening so fast. 


	3. Chapter the Third

Same say as last entry.

We've just finished moving in and everyone is talking about going out for a drink. I don't know, I don't hold beer well so I think I'm going to stay in. I can hear them at the door.

"Bye!" Angelina just yelled. Hold on a minute, I'm going to go see if they've really gone so I can watch some muggle TV. 

They're gone. Score! Bwahahahah! The TV is mine! 

I just checked out the channels, nothing's on! I've go nothing to do! Maybe I should continue writing. Then again, this could be serious blackmail if someone finds this. Why am I writing again? Oh well, I might as well try to write maybe I can look back on this in a few years and laugh my head off. 

So here's the house. There is a living room, BIG room. We have a muggle TV there and everything; it's so cool! We also have a really comfortable couch, which I am currently lying on. This room is connected to the kitchen. I hope they go shopping tonight, all that's in the fridge is some crackers we brought incase we were hungry during the move, my stomach is growling. 

Off of the living room is four rooms. There are two bigger rooms then two smaller. Angelina, Alicia and I are all rooming in one of the bigger rooms. It going to just like Hogwarts except without the annoying people who were in our dorm. Fred and George share the other big room. Oliver gets one of the small closest like rooms to himself, so unfair. How come he gets his own room? 

The last room is our office. We keep all our papers and such in there that under no circumstances can get lost. There is a bed in that room as well for guest, but I am seriously wondering what crazy person would want to stay with us? I mean, staying in a closest like room with lots of papers and filing cabinets in it with six people in the same flat. I hope no one else decides to room with us or else we're going to be out of space. 

I'm going to go take a shower. Write later.

****

(later)

You will never guess what happened. Of course you can't guess, you're a stupid diary! Even the word diary is degrading. SOMEONE **cough** Alicia **cough** forgot to put soap in the shower. You would think I would check these things, but no, I'm too thick to check for this type of thing before I start taking a shower. 

So I come out of the shower in my towel, it's a habit and I don't want to go getting everything wet. I go to the kitchen to get the soap Alicia left on the table and there was Oliver. 

He was standing to an angle of me and he was wearing nothing but his boxers and damn did he look fine. What? Even though he's my friend, I'm allowed to appreciate how hot he is. Right? He looks up from rummaging through the empty fridge and realizes I'm there. I realize that I've been standing there for a good few minutes staring at him. 

"Um…" he starts. His face starts to flush. I feel my face hot as well.

"Do you know where the soap is?" I asked quickly. He looks very embarrassed and begins to look around for the soap. It was on the table in front of him. I grabbed it quickly and hurried back to my shower. 

****

(still later)

Ah the feeling of clean! How I love it. I've just changed into my jammies, a tee shirt and sweatpants, and I'm sitting on the couch in the living room. Oliver is sitting next to me and reading a comic that's been lying around the house. Wait, it's an Archie comic, those are good. I can't say I'm not disappointed that Oliver put a shirt on. He's buff and I do not object to seeing a guy wit a six pack. Come on Katie, get a grip, you can't think your friend is hot.

So here we are, the two of us on a Friday night with nothing to do, and I thought my life had reached a low point when I got this journal. Why does he keep staring at me? Whenever I catch him looking at me, he blushes slightly and looks back at the comic. He hasn't turned a page in half an hour. I wonder what's going on with him. I'm going to sleep now. I hope I don't have images of Oliver in only his boxers stuck in my head tonight. 

****

A/N So what should I do now? It's pretty hard writing it as a journal. I want to have more dialogue and I can't think how to write it in, it sounds strange. So what should happen now? I'm just making this up as I go along, I have absolutely no plan, I just write when my muse tells me to. 


	4. Chapter the Fourth

8/10/96 

There is no food in this house! Unless one counts various boxes of takeout, but I shall put an end to this, I shall be the brave one and buy actual food! Everyone is going to have to do a lot of apologizing for making me go out at eight in the morning when decent people sleep to get food. Yes, a lot of groveling will be done, followed by lots and lots of compliments. 

****

(Later)

I came in after my shopping expedition, it took two hours! What I saw upon my return made me drop one of my bags. Unfortunately it was the one holding the eggs and I had wanted some for breakfast. I saw Fred and Angelina snogging on the couch. Those two looked attached and didn't even look at me when the bag dropped. My eyes! They still aren't clean from witnessing that. I quickly put my bags on the table and hurried to the bathroom to wash out my eyes. Lady luck wasn't with me seeing as I turned one door too soon into my room. There I saw George and Alicia. They were on a bed, not mine thankfully, and very wrapped up in each other. They were still clothed, thankfully, but I saw what was going to happen. 

I did what any person would do, I screamed bloody murder and made another dash for the bathroom and hoped I wouldn't run into a room seeing Oliver snogging someone. Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia all ran to see what happened.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"My eyes! My poor eyes!" I cried. I ran for the bathroom and was followed by everyone. I started to wash out my eyes. 

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"I saw, I saw…" I started, too horified to shape the words. I pointed at the guilty parties.

"I don't blame you," Oliver assured me. "I got the nasty shock of seeing them earlier. Don't try using soap to wash out the image, it doesn't work." I looked at him and noticed his eyes were red.

"Is that all?" George asked.

"When did this start?" I questioned them.

"When we went out to the bar," Alica said nonchalantly. 

"I am very glad I didn't go," I told them. "Really you people!"

"I'm hungry," complained George. 

"Me too!" Fred whined. 

"I went out to get food," I told them smugly. 

"All hail Kay Tie! Goddess of this flat, the bringer of food!" George said. 

"Yes, I expect a lot of groveling from all of you, especially Angelina and Fred, you made me drop the eyes!" I scolded them. 

"What are we all still doing in the bathroom?" Oliver asked. It was very hard for six fully-grown adults to fit into the tiny bathroom and none of us has stepped out into the hall. Everyone just shrugged and filed out into the hall. 

"Did you really use soap?" I asked Oliver. He nodded.

"It was just too horrible," he replied. I chuckled. We all followed Fred and George to the kitchen and wondered who was going to cook. 

That was a rather disturbing way to find out your friends are dating. The only more disturbing thing I have ever seen in my life is Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater going at it when I was in fifth year. Now that image will haunt me forever. Not that I'm going to mention it, Fred and George aren't on the best terms with their brother. 

Not that I blame them, never like Percy too much anyway, kept taking points of Griffindor because I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't help it if I retaliated to having pudding thrown in my face. And the whole turning the suits of armor's heads to the side, I didn't do it! I was framed. Ok, maybe I did one, but I didn't do all of them. 

And the whole turning the frames around thing, wasn't me. Maybe it was my idea, but I didn't do it. Provided a distraction maybe to any prefects and such, but carrying it out? No! 

I can't wait for the Puddlemere tryouts, hope I make the team or else I'm going to have to get a real job. 


	5. Chapter the Fifth

****

A/N I had to put this in because Katie is a girl, what do we rant about? That time of the month. So it's only natural that she rants about it since these are her rantings. Doesn't it always seem to come at the most inappropriate times? During concerts, camp and etc. Like it seems to know when you need to be at your best and it has to make you feel like crap.

I had the whole, which is worse, period or being kicked in the balls conversation with my guy friends. 

If I have any guy readers, beware!

8/19/96

Today was Puddlemere tryouts. Hard right? Try doing it on the first day of your time of the month with a bunch of guys who don't understand your pain and you have no aspirin. That is hell. This is total and complete hell. It's not enough that was awoken by Fred and George jumping on my bed or that they along with Oliver found and hide the house supply of tampons but no, there was no aspirin! Remind me to kill all guys. They need to be eliminated from the face of the earth. 

I actually think I did ok. I mean, I cursed a few times too many at the couch and they did yell at me for that. Also, guess who was the keeper? Oliver. I'm SOOO mad at him. I spent precious time this morning trying to find the tampons. The couch yelled at me a few times that I should stop attacking Wood with the ball though I must have good aim cause it always hit him rather than allowing him to catch. Ok, once I got focused I made all my shots. I think it was because I gave Oliver the evil eye one too many times. Wood will pay. 

We also had to fly around the field in an obstacle course. That was not fun. Well, it was but you try doing it with killer cramps. But you can't get cramps! You're just as bad as a guy. Maybe I should tear pages and rip them up. That would be good. 

So anyway, the tryouts went ok. The couch said they would send their decision in the mail. In other words, I didn't make it. 

So I've been sitting here in front of the TV watching _She's all That._ Then I'm going to watch _Ten Things I hate about you._ I love Angelina! No not THAT way, she's got Fred, she just brought me a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's. Angelina is my ice cream goddess. Cookie Dough ice cream heaven. 

The guys just walked in and want to know what I'm doing in my jammies, watching sad movies, eating ice cream and writing in my journal all at the same time at five in the evening. 

"Come on, stop making a big deal of it," Fred just said. I can see Angelina glaring daggers at him. I guess he's not getting any tonight. "I mean it can't be any worse than being kicked in the balls." 

"This hurts for days," I told him. 

"So does being hit in the balls," he argued. 

"And you can't move and you feel fat and bloated and can't move," Angelina said taking up my cause. Fred, you are in deep trouble. 

"But we have to deal with PMS and mood swings and blinding pain," Angelina countered.

"We get blinding pain after being hit there," Oliver commented quietly. What was that flash?

George just took a picture of me. Oh he is going to get it. Once Alicia finds out he's not getting any tonight either. Hehe, surprise ice-cream attack coming up. DIE GEORGE DIE!

Said ice cream attack has missed. It has hit Oliver in the back of the head, I'm attempting to look innocent writing in you. Oh well, he deserves it, he hide the tampons.

"Katie! I got the Motrin!" Alicia announced. She just stepped in and I bet she's wondering why Oliver has ice cream on the back of his head. She and Angelina have just chased the guys out of the room. Bwahahahah! Girls rule! I love Alicia, again, not like that. She got me one of those heating pads. Feels so good, pain is going away. Ah. I'm in heaven. 

Can't write anymore, Angelina and Alicia are going to watch the movies with me, Alicia rented _The Love Letter._ She also got three more tubs of ice cream, one for her, one for Angelina and one more for me. 

Well, since Puddlemere isn't likely to accept me onto the team, I need to start looking for more conventional work. My life stinks. Ok, maybe not, I've got movies, pain killer, heating pad, friends and best of all, two tubs of ice cream.


	6. Chaper the Sixth

****

Sorry Dudes, twas at camp and guess what? While there got killer cramps. I think nature decided to prove my point that it that time of the month sucks. I wish I could have watched sad movies, I got to be in the scary all-white infirmary for several hours straight and miss riding my darling Jaxsie pony. 

I'm heading back to camp so you have to wait another two weeks. BWAHAHAHAHAH! Um, yea, here's another chapter, I kinda stole the idea off of Mieko Belle. 

Everyone say it with me, "The inspiration for this chapter was a story by Mieko Belle and no the brilliant, beautiful and mad cool author of this story did not make it up herself." Yes, there's me being humble. Stupid camp people say mad cool and mad hot so now I'm saying it. But everyone got that? Go read Sleepover by Mieko Belle. Mad hot story. 

Ok, really hot Scottish counselor at camp. I mean REALLY, REALLY, REALLY hot or sexy cause cute grows up, hot cools off but sexy never dies. That's from someone in my cabin. I got some slang off of him. Did you know that 'jamming' means having that time of the month? (he found some tampons in our cabin and asked who was jamming.) Also 'Sling yer hook,' means go away. Mad cool right?

8/23/96

"Sleepover!" Angelina just yelled. Well isn't every night a sleepover since we all share a room? Apparently not, got to go. I'll write everything later. 

8/24/96

It is exactly 6:30 in the morning, I have not slept all night and I'll write this down before I forget. Last night was so much fun. We spent sometime drinking stuff Angelina stole off Fred and George and doing our nails. 

We changed into our jammies. We heard strange ooing and awing sounds from the other side of the wall. 

"Probably looking at a Victoria's Secret catalogue," Alicia giggled. We all sat down on the floor to talk. "First and foremost, an important question. What does everyone think of the new Oliver Wood?"

"You know how he used to be all that?" Angelina asked. Alicia and I nodded. Angelina continued, "Well now he's all that and a bag of chips." 

"They should rename him Cambells cause he's umm umm good," Alicia cut in.

"Amen sister!" Angelina agreed. They slapped hands. "What do you think?" she asked me.

I of course did the only thing I could think of. "ah huh, ah huh, ah hot damn," I cried. It's kinda a line from a song cept it's god damn not hot damn. We all stared giggling.

"Now if y'all wanna party like we do If y'all wanna party like us, lemme hear ya say Ah ah ah ah ah," Alicia sang. 

"Ah ah ah ah ah," Angelina and I repeated. We broke own in giggles again. 

"New topic," Angelina announced. "We haven't done a sleepover since sixth year so we need to go over this again. I want to hear names and numbers. Snogged first."

"Snogged?" I asked. "Three. Fred, George, and Oliver. I'm only slept with Fred."

"I've snogged five. Fred George, Frank, Mike and Lee," Angelina told us. Alicia glared at her. "I snogged George on a dare! Anyway, I've slept with Fred obviously and I did with George in sixth year, Don't worry Alicia, I got my own Weasly brother."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were sisters-in-law?" Alicia asked. 

"We've only thought about it since we were in first year," I said sarcastically. "When we met we said we wanted to be sisters and if they only way to do that was to marry brothers than so be it."

"It would be cool, but I don't really think about marriage, I'm too young," Angelina said. Alicia and I nodded our agreement. "Alicia? Numbers."

"I snogged four slept with two. Slept with and snogged both Fred and George and snogged Dan and Lee. 

"Sounds like Fred and George have really been around," Angelina giggled.

"Wait Katie, when did you snog Oliver?" Alicia asked.

"It was during that truth or dare game in fifth year. It was nothing special," I replied. It had been a rather good kiss and my first. 

"So you didn't enjoy it? I remember a certain someone was floating on air for weeks afterwards," Angelina teased me.

"Oh come off it. You know that crush on him is fourth and fifth years was just a school girl crush," I told them.

"You forgot sixth year," Alicia reminded me. I hit on the arm. I have found that it's much more effective to hit people with the back of the hand. Hurts you a lot less and them a bit more. Win-Win situation. "Remember how you ranted for weeks about how he hadn't sent you a letter while you had written to him?" she continued.

"Has he forgotten me already?" Angelina mimicked. I slugged her with my pillow. I have a rather good pillow, makes very good missile. 

"Kate, since you are the singular single girl here, you have an important sacred duty. You must tell who you fancy," Angelina instructed me like she was telling me how to save the world. 

"I don't fancy anyone at the moment," I confessed. It's true, lack of hot guys to crush on around here. Except Fred, George and Oliver but Fred and George are taken and Oliver is my bud and I'm still holding that grudge.

"If you had to say someone, anyone, who would it be?" Alicia asked.

"I guess," I started. I racked my brain for anyone. "I guess it would be Oliver."

"Our Oliver?" she asked.

"Oliver Wood?" Angelina asked. 

"Yes, as in Oliver Ashley Wood," I confirmed. We were just talking about him so he was the first person to come to mind. Really. 

"His middle name is Ashley? I always thought the A was for Alexander or something," Angelina sputtered. A look of amazement at this bit of information crossed hers and Alicia's face. I just smiled and nodded. 

"You fancy him?" Alicia asked. I could see the wheels spinning in her head.

"I don't fancy him but he's the first person I could think of," I admitted. 

"Why?" she asked.

"Dunno. Remember the day when we first moved into the flat and you two went out with George and Fred?" I asked. Small smiles appeared on my friends' faces. "Well anyway, SOMEONE," I turned to Alicia, "forgot to put the soap in the shower so I had to get out in the middle of my blissfully warm shower to go find some. There in the kitchen was Oliver and he was only wearing his boxers! Dude that guy is buff! Remember how he always used to start drooling whenever he took off his shirt? Well I almost went into an all out swoon. You gotta love a guy with a six pack. And it's not like those body builder guys. They just yuck." I shudder. "But he's so hot."

"Cute grows up, hot cools off but sexy never dies," Alicia quoted. 

"Maybe we can all go swimming so Alicia and I can see for ourselves," Angelina pondered. "Hey Kate, I got a dare for you." She turned to me and smiled an evil grin. "How about you go see how well he kisses now? You can do a comparison from then to now." 

"I think that's a grand idea," Alicia agreed. Now, it's time to write down the pact so in future years I don't wonder why the hell I agreed. We have a pact that if two of us agree on a dare for the third, the third must do it. Of course all dares have to be dares that don't cause bodily harm. We can't dare anyone to jump off a bridge or junk. It also has to be within the law unless it has to do with alcohol. I'm not going to even write how many dares have gotten us all very, very drunk. 

So the three of us trooped next door to the boys' room. The three of them were sitting on the floor. A TV was in their room which is strange since it wasn't the living room one and we don't own any others. Fred was flipping through channels fast. Oliver looked rather red and George looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Angelina elbowed me in the back. I glared at her and turned my attention to Oliver. 

"Oliver, can I talk to you?" I asked. He got up. I took him to the other side of the room. I looked over my shoulder and shot a look at my friends. Now how does a person kiss an unsuspecting guy? I don't know how I did it or anything. I just made to hug him and tilted my head to one side. He did as well and our lips met. I could see Alicia looking at her watch out of the corner of my eye. This would have to be long to satisfy them. 

It was VERY hard to remember that Oliver was just my friend and this was a dare. I mean, you're kissing a guy who you think is hot and he's kissing you back. Whether you fancy him or not isn't even a factor. 

I have to say, he is a good kisser. It's not like in the movies, it never is, but this kiss was the closest I've ever gotten to it. When I closed my eyes I could almost see the moonlight and fireflies that I had always dreamed accompanied a kiss. I'm SORRY, I'm a romantic. A perfect kiss happens with the perfect guy when you're standing out on the moonlit dance floor with a band playing softly in the background and the fireflies are dancing and sparkling all around you. 

I pulled away after what must have been a minute. Alicia gave me the thumbs up. I kissed Oliver on the cheek and exited the room. 

Angelina accioed the living room TV into our room. We played a drinking game with Monty Python and such and had a grand old time. We used soda so we could stay up all night. Alicia fell asleep at four in the morning. Angelina and I continued to watch movies till five thirty when she fell asleep. 

So here's the question, do I tell Oliver why I kissed him tomorrow? I can't think about this now, I'm going to go raid Fred and George's room.

I just got back from raiding their room. Guess what I found? I found a journal labeled _Documentary of the Girl's Sleepover, 8/23/96._ This will mean war! It has everything said in including reactions of Oliver, Fred and George. This is the first page.

****

Question: What does everyone think of Oliver?

Angelina: All that and a bag of chips

Alicia: He should be renamed Cambells

Katie: coughing sound, hot damn

REACTIONS:

Fred: Angelina had better think I'm all that and two bags of chips

George: agreed with Fred that his girlfriend thinks he's hotter

Oliver: very, very, very, very, very, very, very red

Another is:

****

Dare: Katie has to snog Oliver. 

Time: seven minutes long (where to they get the air?)

Oliver's reaction: silent and shocked when questioned even though he knew it was coming.

Oh well, guess I don't have to explain it now but they are so dead for spying on us. That's what they must have been watching on the TV. I'm going to copy down all this to show to Angelina and Alicia. It even says that Oliver had his mouth hanging open when I said I had liked him in Hogwarts and Fred and George has snickered. On second thought, I don't think I want to know this. 

Yes I do. Anyways, it is seven in the morning and I am planning on sleeping till three. Goodnight or morning. 

How'd you like it? Don't know what I'm going to do next. If I can think of something tomorrow I'll post it but if I can't you people are waiting for two weeks cause I'm going back to camp. Bye. 

Oh, any spelling mistakes and such I'm passing off by saying Katie makes mistakes while writing. K? Cause I just noticed some in past chapters and I don't feel like correcting them but I will if you REALLY want me to. 


	7. Chapter the Seventh

****

Shout outs to everyone who reviewed and especially to pokElilpupE. **I got your review right before I went to camp and it really made my day to read it.**

I really wasn't going to write in revenge simply because I'm extremely uncreative when it comes to these things, I think stealing their silver ware while they are trying to set the table is funny but that's just me. Anyway, I was going to write a chapter about going camping and write in some of the stuff I did in camp, but I'll write in the revenge as best as I can and if anyone can think of a better prank, please tell me and I'll consider changing it. 

9/1/03

Guess where we are? We are camping! Yes, we have gone camping to celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of our careers. I still haven't heard from Puddlemere, I think they don't like me. I don't think I made the team. Oliver says they're taking so long cause they're going tryouts all over the U.K.

He said I had gone to the first tryout in London and they had to do one in Wales and Scotland and that I shouldn't be worried. I am.

So anyway, we are camping. We went to the Catskills in America. It apparently rained earlier so I get to watch an installment of Angelina and Alicia try to start a fire. It's really funny cause they're trying to use pine needles. They're both blowing REALLY hard and getting nowhere. I really wish you could see this, I can barely keep a straight face. They look like chipmunks. 

Now they're glaring at me cause I have paper. I remind them that using paper is a lot easier but they want to be wilderness girls and use pine needles. Loony if you ask me. I think spending al that time around Gred and Forge is getting to them. 

They've been at it for twenty minutes. Alicia went to find birch bark and then came back and admitted she had no idea what it looked like. I was sent to go find some. When I came back the fire was started, I suspect they tore paper out of my journal while I wasn't looking to save their pride. Bloody annoying. 

Oh, I forgot to mention I showed a copy of the boys' recordings of our sleepover to Alicia and Angelina. We're going to get revenge tonight. I'm not saying how incase this is taken away from me. 

Still laughing. I dive tackled Alicia and starting beating her up. No, I wasn't hurting her or anything, just friendly making sure your friend can't move and gets tickle tortured. Then Alicia yells at Angelina, who is reading, "Angelina! Help me! Together we make a whole black person!" I started cracking up and Angelina and Alicia started tickle torturing me. 

Now I must explain about Alicia and Angelina. Angelina is three quarters African and one quarter Irish. Yes, three of her grandparents are descendents of Africans and one is a descendent from Irish people. So we call her three-quarters black. Alicia is one quarter Indian, as in the country, one quarter African, one quarter French and one quarter a whole lot of middle eastern mix. If you put them together, you get one whole black person plus another mixed up person. 

It's starting to rain so I'm putting you in the tent. We're going to try to keep the fire going. 

We just spent half an hour dancing around the fire trying to keep it going. I was the goddess on air. I kept blowing on it. Alicia was the mistress of ponchos since she went in and wore a raincoat. Angelina was the high priestess on dancing and Fred the god of dancing. George was the god of the wet and Oliver was the master of Wood, he kept putting more on. 

So there we were in the pouring rain all dancing and singing about a fire. We were also jumping over it, which is actually a lot of fun. We kept it going for half an hour before it went out. It's so much fun. Then we went mud sliding. 

Fred the little bugger kept tackling me and shoving me into the mud. I tracked him down with the help of Angelina and threw him in the mud. VICTORY! 

I also did a lot of mud kicking. To do this you have to have a whole lot of mud built up. Then you kick it at unsuspecting people. Unfortunately it goes everywhere and sometimes you end up getting you allies and then they get revenge on you. RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! Sorry, Monty Python. 

The rain is starting to clear up but we're going to sleep anyway. Currently we're having tent wars. 

"You guys are about as interesting as a baboons' backside!" Alicia just yelled at the boys' tent.

"Look at the spider!" George or maybe Fred yelled back. Alicia has gone hysterical. Did I mention she's arachnophobia? Angelina has gotten her to calm down. I have a feeling the insults will continue for a while. We're not getting revenge tonight, we don't want them to pull a prank on us right back. 

9/2/96

At lunch, Fred and George get up and start singing. 

"_Have you heard Oliver's accent?" _Fred sings.

_"Yes I've heard Oliver's accent," _George replies.

"_did you understand a word he meant?" _Fred sang.

_"Oliver's accent, word he meant tra lala lala lalalalalalalala," _they sing together_. "Om pa om pa om pa om pa."_

Have you heard Katie yell?

Yes I've heard Katie yell.

You can hear her down in hell.

Katie yell, down in hell, tra lala lala lalalalalalalala. Om pa om pa om pa om pa.

Have you Angelina?

Yes I've seen Angelina

She used to be a ballerina

Angelina ballarina. tra lala lala lalalalalalalala. Om pa om pa om pa om pa.

Have you heard Alicia sing?

Yes I've heard Alicia sing

It's got a certain ring

Alicia sing, certain ring. tra lala lala lalalalalalalala. Om pa om pa om pa om pa.

The rest of us had burst out laughing by this time. We were laughing so hard Fred and George decided not to continue in fear of making us laugh ourselves to death, or that's what they claimed. 

After that we went swimming. It was a blast, we had water fights and races. There's a Tarzan rope that someone put up near the swimming hole we used. Now I will explain what the Tarzan rope is. The tarzan rope is a rope you swing on from the top of a step or rock into the water. When you are at the highest point over the water, you let go. 

We also went to a high cliff and jumped in. It must have been five meters high. We came back to the camp site and I'm currently by the fire writing. Fred has decided this is a perfect time to serenade Anelina and I hear him singing, he can't sing, 

_L is for the way you look at me_

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extra ordinary

E is even more than anybody you adore

Love is all  
That I can give to you  
Love is more  
Than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart  
And please don't break it  
Love was made  
For me and you  
  


It's quite funny. Angelina is cooking pizzas over our little camping stove and Oliver is attempting to build a fire now. Though his name is wood, he's very bad at starting fire. He's using magic and it still won't light. I had better go give him a hand before he hurts himself. 

9/3/96

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Success! We pranked the guys and they screamed like girls. First we put a twenty-four hour charm on all their clothes turning them into stylish dresses. Their shoes are high heels. Then we took a page out of the parent trap. Yes I do watch American movies. **(I'm talking about the old version.)** What? You don't like American films? Why am I arguing with an imaginary persona of a journal? I must be going crazy from hanging out with these loonies. 

Anyway, we put string all over so their tent looks like a spider web. We put shaving cream, the REALLY good smelling kind, all over. We wrote, "We see you!" on the sides of the tent. Oh yea, we stashed their wands in the bear bag, which is up in a tree. 

When they woke up they screamed like my little cousin. I'm sure one of them starting hyperventilating. We of course started cracking up. We were rolling around on the floor by the time they realized it was only string they were dealing with. Then they saw their clothes. 

Right now they're wearing the high heels and not having an easy time of walking around. I don't think I can write anymore, the pen is shaking and making irreadable scribbles and no I don't care if that's not really a word. Bye for now.

****

Sorry if that's not all that good. I have ideas for the next few chapters but I'm always open to new ideas. I could go on with this story for a while and I'm willing to do so as long you guys keep reading it and giving me ideas. (I have plans for a few years from now.)


	8. Chapter the Eighth

****

I'm not incredibly enthusiastic about this chapter so I don't think it will turn out to be all that good, but oh well, as long as I try my hardest right? Also people, I need you to give me situations. Like Katie, Angelina and Alicia walking in on the guys in clown suits. It can be as silly as you want and probably the better ones will be the silliest. I work well with these things and I won't be able to continue past he holidays with this story if you don't give me ideas for chapters cause I'm not all that creative. 

9/15/96 

I'm sure if today is a good day or a bad day. It's really quite hard to tell at the moment. It started out as a normal day. I was chilling on the couch being mellow on the last possible day I could pretend to not look for work. Yes, tomorrow I had plans to go get a job in the Ministry or something. So it wasn't going to be too good of a day, kinda sad actually. So I was on the couch when an owl with an attitude came in. Now you're going to tell me that all owls have attitudes. You would be right but we don't mention it so saying an owl has an attitude it implies it REALLY has an attitude. 

So it flies in and swoops down into my hair and gets stuck. Instead of being a sensible creature and standing still while I get it out, it started flapping around and getting itself in even more of a mess and pulling my hair. When I went to untangle it, it bit my finger! It really hurt too and there's a lack of Band-Aids in this house. To get it out I had to give myself a hair cut. It does not look pretty. It looks like I allowed a two-year-old to cut my hair. In other words I'm going to have to spend money on making my hair look decent when I've avoided the barber's shop for two years. I've been too lazy ok? Geeze! 

So after I get it untangled, it flies up and perches on the bookcase. I would like to point out that I happen to be a rather short person and when a ruddy owl lands on the top of the bookcase it is not good. The bloody thing is at least five feet taller than I am. I yelled at the stupid owl a bit and even tried to swat it down with a broom. Did I mention my bloody wand is in the repair shop cause Fred sat on it? The owl just looked at me like I was a complete idiot. I do not like being mocked my ruddy owls. It really pisses me off how they think they're so superior and such. Owls aren't even all that wise! They're brains are really small. Not like cats, sensible creatures who-while being very independent-will not pretend to be all high and mighty when they're not. Cats are very smart. 

So anyway, I finally get the thing down with owl treats. Still the bloody creature refuses to give me my letter until it has eaten and rested for a while. I finally got my letter and the bloody thing won't open! I even tried a knife and still it wouldn't open. I finally turned on the stove and burned the end a bit. I put it out quickly but the water I used got the letter a bit so when I opened it the writing was hard to read. It took me half an hour to figure out it was from Puddlemere and another half and hour to figure out I got in. 

I starting jumping up and down like any normal person would but unfortunately I stepped on the owl that had come down and not left yet. The owl began scratching me in its fright and flew into my room and hasn't left since. I again began my jumping up and down process when I broke a lamp. Fortunately it was my lamp. If it had been Angelina's lamp it would have been horrible. It was a rather ugly lamp to boot. So I spent my first celebratory moments as Puddlemere's new chaser were spent cleaning up shards of a rather ugly lamp off the floor. It's one of those Hawaiian girls with the ukulele. 

At that moment, Fred and George walked into the flat along with Alicia; it was their lunch break. They all screamed bloody murder because for some strange reason they had all loved the lamp. 

"What happened here?" Fred cried. "And your hair looks like it was cut by a robot with a hangover."

"The lamp!" George shouted with lots of angst. Then the two of them set about trying to set up a grave stone in the living room for the lamp. For some reason Alicia helped them. Then she walked into our room and got attacked by the psycho owl. For some reason, all of this is my fault. 

I tell them I got onto Puddlemere and the response is not what I expected.

"Bloody hell," George muttered shaking his head.

"Now we'll have another one," Fred sighed.

"It's a crying shame," Alicia agreed. 

"I can hardly stand one person yelling at me that he has to go to an early morning practice and therefore requires that we all shut up, now I'm going to have two!" George sobbed. Alicia pretended to console him. 

"Well if no one is going to be happy about me making the team then I'll go and sic the owl on you!" I cried dramatically and stomped off toward my room. I got attacked from behind by three people and was engulfed in hugs that left me quite unable to breathe. 

"Good show!" Fred complimented Alicia and George. Those two proceeded to shake hands in a dignified fashion. 

"Oh come off it!" I laughed. 

"We have to go celebrate!" Alicia squealed. I love Alicia to death but do you know how annoying her squealing is? It's like a pig being run over. No I do not have anything against pigs, I actually like them and think them to be rather intelligent creatures unlike bloody owls. 

"How about we go to that bar downtown?" suggested Fred.

"You know I can't hold alcohol," I reminded them.

"But that's all the fun!" George protested. I shot him THE LOOK that I learned from Oliver. It's the 'you're-an-idiot-and-I'm-the-poor-sod-who-has-to-deal-with-you-and-make-sure-you-don't-hurt-anyone-or-start-world-war-three-and-get-you-back-to-your-padded-room look.' It's a rather long hard look and it's trademarked. If you don't do it right, you only get the 'you're-an-idiot look' and that's not nearly as powerful or as scary as the 'you're-an-idiot-and-I'm-the-poor-sod-who-has-to-deal-with-you-and-make-sure-you-don't-hurt-anyone-or-start-world-war-three-and-get-you-back-to-your-padded-room look.' 

"Fine," I gave in. "I'm going to go to the apothecary because SOMEONE didn't restock the healing potion last time HE got hurt and the ruddy owl gave me some rather nasty scratches.

"Go get a hair cut while you're out. Did I mention it looks like someone cut it in the dark?" Fred asked. I now shot him my duh-don't-you-think-I-would-have-thought-of-that-before-you look. That's a rather easy look to master.

We all leave the flat together since apparently they had just been back so Alicia could get her wallet which she had forgotten. I headed to the apothecary quickly so people would stop telling me my arms looked rather bad and stop staring. That's what I hate most about people, they all tend to stare at weird things. Why can't they mind their own bloody business? Unfortunately the apothecary's was backed up and it took me an hour to get what I needed. I then got a haircut from a Tina Spellbook fan. Those people piss me off. That Tina person cannot sing and it is not comforting to have one's hair cut by someone with bright platinum blond hair and way too much makeup while they sing Tina Spellbook songs.

I met Angelina and Alicia at their respective workplaces and we all went home. We stopped in to check at the main desk to see if we had any mail. We had to get some muggle mail just to keep up appearances. That is a really funny show by the way. We didn't have anyone but the owner of our building, Steve, look at us strange.

"There is something for Katie. It was left on the desk with note 'For Katie,'" he told us. He handed me a pink rose. "You're the only Katie in the building.

"Was there a note?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing," the owner replied. We all got upstairs and burst into the flat in a fit of giggles.

"What are you on?" Fred asked us.

"Katie's got a secret admirer!" Angelina said. We all started jumping up and down. It's really strange how these things work. One minute your standing still and the next your all looking at each and holding hands and jumping up and down over the simple thing of a rose. It probably isn't even for me. 

"Do we have any vases?" I asked. The twins looked at me like I had three heads. "To put the flower in. I happen to like roses and it's a shame we can't have any around here so I'm going to try to keep this one as long as I can. It's probably not meant for me though. It was probably meant for a Katie in another building or something and the poor person got confused."

"Don't josh, it's for you," Alicia assured me. "Let's put it in a glass of water and go out. We can speculate about this later."

So that's my day, good or bad? Alicia is yelling at me that I should change my clothes since I'm going out whether I want to or not. The ruddy owl keeps screeching and won't come down. Once I get my wand back that owl is being hexed to kingdom come. 

I still don't think the rose is for me, but likely I will convinced many times over that it is for me by Angelina and Alicia so I won't try to doubt cause I like my ears on my head thank you very much. It would be interesting if it was for me. Call me an old romantic but I think it's kind of sweet. I'm being dragged away.

That's it's all very good that you're writing in the journal I got you but we have to go.

Love Alicia

Come on Katie! I know the only way to get the message across is the steal this from you and that's what I've done. If you don't stop procrastinating right now I'll feed the pages of this to the owl!" 

Love Angelina.

You see how they gang up on me? This is what I get for rooming with two nutters. 

****

None related twin sister has just informed me that guys don't do the whole secret admirer thing. Well you know what? I don't care. Katie has a secret admirer. If any one can give me examples where guys do do the whole secret admirer thing, please tell me so I can tell her and laugh at her. 


	9. Chapter the Nineth

12/1/96 

Guess what I found while doing a mandatory clean of my space in the room? My old journal. Well not old, I mean this one. I must've lost it in the 'junk pile' as Angelina calls it. I swear that girl has problems. Yelling at me to clean up my side of the room when it's perfectly clean. Ok, maybe my bed hasn't been made for months and maybe I got some clothes thrown about the room but I'm not wading knee deep in stuff, ankle deep maybe but not knee deep. 

Actually, I wasn't technically cleaning, I was moving. Yes, the annoying act of putting one's things in a box so they can be moved while being yelled at if a few banana peels are found behind one's bed. Why am I moving? George and Alicia are taking over my room. It's surprising how serious your friends' relationship can become when you're not watching. It started with sitting next to each other when we all go out to have pizza and now it's become hanging out every night just the two of them. I hardly see Alicia between Quidditch practices and her being out with George. It's the same with Angelina and Fred. Those two must be attached at the hip. They're moving into the same room as well. I guess it's better and the equivalent of living together. Not like friends like in serious relationship. I know Angelina and Alicia were Hogwarts sweethearts with Fred and George respectively, but when did it become so serious? Why wasn't I informed of this? 

On the bright side, this arrangement means I get a room to myself. It's a rather small room, but my own room all the same. I'm taking over the office and the desks are moving into various other rooms. 

Fred and George are doing well with their shop. Business is apparently booming and our flat is overflowing with various prank materials and such. Angelina has tried explaining to them that she does not like tripping over engorge spelled objects or accidentally using those vomiting pills instead of coffee beans in her morning coffee. I don't think it's sunk in yet, maybe a few more mornings of being woken up by her praying to the porcelain god will get the message through to them. 

Life on the team is pretty good. We have practices everyday. It's like having a regular nine to five job except we play a sport and go over strategies instead of doing paper work even though we got some of that as well. We also have late night practices and three A.M practices. I think the coach does this just to prove he has the power to control our lives. Really, he's a cool guy and all but he's a maniac if he thinks a three A.M. practice on a Saturday morning is necessary. 

I'm not on the reserves anymore though. I quickly was put on to play full time while the former chaser is on maternity leave. They also have random tryouts between the full timers and the reserves to see who should have what spot and such. The reserves do get to play during the game. It's kinda run like recreation sports that I used to play when I was little. Everyone gets to play, but the good players on the team get to play more. Each reserve plays a few minutes each game except in the finals and there's even a game played just between reserves on each team. I rather like how our team is run, it's fair and we have a winning streak going on. I'm currently going for most amount of goals scored in first year. I'm getting to the half way mark and I've only been on the team for three months. 

Last night we all went out to a karaoke club. Angelina and I dared Alicia to sing Lady Marmalade. She dared me and Angelina agreed. Then the two of us dared Angelina so we all did it together. Unfortunately you get supplied with costumes for your song. We walked out there dressed like hos and started strutting our stuff. Unfortunately, the guys thought to bring cameras and took lots of pictures. We got them back today by hooking up a spell that dumped water on their heads whenever they walked through a door in the flat and said in an annoying high pitched Yogurt (Spaceballs) voice "May the pranks be with you." When they go out their room? Wet hair and "May the pranks be with you." When they go to the bathroom? "May the pranks be with you?" When they go to get food from the kitchen? "May the pranks be with you." When they go outside for work? "May the pranks be with you." They can't figure out how to undo it. Here comes Fred now. Fred what are your thoughts on being wet?

_Shut up Katie before I kill you. I hope you guys know this means war._

Cheerful fella when he's being pranked isn't he? 

Anyway, it turns out I do have a secret admirer or something because flowers keep showing up in random places. They turn up in my locker at work, from a delivery guy at the front door, at the front desk, at the place I often order lunch at, and chocolate comes in the mail, sometimes by muggle way and sometimes by owl. It never says anything except 'For Katie.' I wonder who would be crazy enough to fancy me. It's a great topic of conversation between Angelina and Alicia. They spend many hours pondering who is sending them. The topic has however been banded from the general group. Fred and George have announced they're sick of hearing us girls giggling over it. Here comes Alicia, what are your thoughts?

_Why are you making me write this down rather than tell you this aloud? How hard is it for me to say this to you? My throat does work you know. I may sing off key but my voice works fine. Anyway, I think it's sweet. Maybe it's someone who fell horribly in love with you at Hogwarts and now misses you that you're out of his life and he doesn't see you?_

What is up with Oliver lately? He seems distracted though much happier than I've seen him since we won the cup at Hogwarts that one year. Maybe he's got a secret lover that he's not telling us about. Maybe he goes to see her when we think he's going to practices. Maybe he's just making up about those late night practices. Maybe this has been going on for years. Or maybe he's pinning away from a secret crush that he knows he will never have and has to suffer from a distance. 

I'm on the team as well you know. He's not making that up. You read WAY too many romance novels. Alicia? Can we get a cat?

_No we can't so stop asking already. _

MEANIE!

__

AM not!

Yes you are

_No I'm not_

Yes 

_No_

Yes

_Yes_

See? You agree with me. 

_DAMN! I was trying to make you say no. What are you doing anyway? You're supposed to be packing right now._

I was hoping she wouldn't remember that. Oh well. Remind me to lock her up in her padded room again, she's been out of it too long. I got to go, I should actually do some packing.

****

Spur of the moment entry. I'm leaving for a week.


	10. Chapter the Tenth

****

I started writing this a while ago and then came back to it and lost it. I did lots of writing while I was away, unfortunately, most of it is chapters that won't happen for years, so I'm going to be doing a bit of improv for a while. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I would look it up but my comp is slow and it won't let me check it. I would like to protest that my computer doesn't have Muslim holidays in it's database and can't tell me how to spell them. I think this is discrimination! 

I think Kawanza may be just an American thing. I'm not sure because unfortunately, I live in a mainly all-white area and don't have a lot of diversity in my area. If it is, pretend Angelina's family moved to England from America and took it with them. K?

Now a word on social justice. Ok, come on people, let's open the way for a little diversity here. If you have a problem with any of the religions I've mentioned, please sod off and please try to take to your prejudice on an inanimate object and stop all these stupid hate crimes. I mean killing people because they look Arab? Most Muslims aren't even Middle Eastern and a lot of Middle Eastern people aren't Muslim and besides that point why would they be guilty for something the fundamentalists do? I mean, there are those groups of radical Christians who bomb offices of doctors who support abortion. No one ever talks about it when someone gets hurt from that. 

Everyone who is going to say I'm going to go to hell because I support diversity or because I'm a pagan, please keep it to yourself, I get told I'm going to go to hell regularly at school so I get it enough. 

Ok, I'm done; anyone who has a problem can sod off. Can we please stop the hatred? It's not getting us anywhere as a species. 

12/20/96

It's the holidays. Meaning? We have lots of stuff in the flat. LOTS of stuff. That's what happens when you have five religions and a cultural holiday tradition, between six people all happening around the same time. Fred and George are your classic English Protestants. So in one corner of the living room we have a LARGE tree. Oliver is Lutheran or something like that so he doesn't require anything extra. Angelina is Pagan so we have books of rituals sitting everywhere for Angelina to plan this year's solstice festival. She's also in charge of coming up with the Christmas, Solstice and the eight Hanukkah meals. I'm Jewish so we have a menorah in the window. Did I mention Hanukkah over laps with Christmas this year? 

Alicia is Muslim and the month of Ramadan is also in December this year. She can't eat while there is light out so we all get up early before the sun rises to eat a big breakfast with her. Then we all take turns giving up our lunch to pick her up from work and hang out with her so she doesn't feel alone. Then at night we all have a huge meal with a mix of Hanukkah and Middle Eastern foods. We've been doing this since first year. We used to walk to the lake with her during lunch so she wouldn't be hungry alone and have to watch everyone else eat. 

Angelina also celebrates Kawanza, so we got one of those candle things in our house as well. We are very diverse aren't we? We got two Christian traditions, a Jew, a Pagan, a Muslim, and Kawanza. 

Our flat is stuffed with smells and goodies. Tomorrow night we're going to be having the Solstice celebration. After that we light the Hanukkah candles, I'm in charge of saying the prayer and then we have a huge feast. 

We exchange gifts for Christmas and say they count for everything else as well. It would cost too much to get gifts for everything. I got funny tee shirts for the twins along with some muggle trinkets they would find interesting. For Oliver I got a book entitled The Top Ten Ways to Know When You are Obsessed with Quidditch. Number ten is your friend has given you this book. For Angelina I got an automatic translator, I also got one of those fountain things that she's been wanting so much. For Alicia I got a watch that yells at you when you're late. She has a bit of a reputation. I got the last two three tubs of ice cream each as well, it's been enchanted not to melt until they open it. 

Angelina is calling me, she says I should get off my lazy arse and help her in the kitchen if I'm not doing anything. Maybe I'll just eat her ice cream if she's going to make me work. 


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

****

I got the next chapter partially written so I just need to do this one and the next one is cakeish. Then I have the one after that all done and ready to go. Well, I do need to type it up. I have Band camp next week so I might be too tired to write when I come home after marching all day. So there might be a pause in writing then. ::Ducks as people throw tomatoes at her::** "**Seems they opened the salad bar." **I know it' pretty obvious who the secret admirer is, but oh well, some of us are hopeless romantics you know.**

12/26/96

Ah the last remaining days for this year. Can't wait for it to be over. Can't say if it's been a good year or a bad one. First half of it we had o deal with Umbridge and with the whole taking Fred, George, and Harry off the Quidditch team. Second half was lots of fun. Fred and George are part of the Order of the Phoenix. For being part of a secret organization, they sure are loud about it. We're all going to join as well to help stop Voldemort. Hopefully some of the Aurors will train us up a bit since our dueling skills have gotten a bit rusty in the past year. 

Now today is the day after Christmas and the day we exchanged gifts, but I think I should start with what happened after I wrote last time. Well on the 21st Angelina did her traditional Solstice ritual. She opens the circle with all of us inside and calls on the corners. Then we all sing a song or something. She does a spell of some sort but a spell is just like a prayer to God would be for me. Then we all sit down in the circle and do the talking stick. We all reflect on the past year and stuff, this part always has been my favorite. Then Angelina breaks out her Tarot cards. Fred and George are always asking to have their tarot read so she has no choice in the matter. We all got our fortunes told and it seems I'm I for a rather good year. I'm going to be lucky in love and in my career, always good. Actually, I think we all got that we're lucky in love. Angelina foretold she's going to have a lot of work-related stress this year and Alicia is going to have to find a new job at one point. Life can't be perfect. 

Yesterday was Christmas Eve. We always open our gifts then instead of waiting. Oliver tells me that's how his family always did it. Fred and George said they always opened their gifts at 12 because technically it was Christmas at 12. So we opened gifts.

I got a "How can I miss you if you won't go away," t-shirt from Fred and a "List of Comparative Religions," from George. The two of them also gave me a bunch of goodies from their shop. Oliver gave me "_Women who played Quidditch, a study of women in Quidditch, including interview with Joscelind Wadcock, Leopina Smethwyck, Jocund Skes and Gwenog Jones."_ It's part of a series; another one is _Prefects who gained Power, a study of Hogwarts Prefects and their later lives._ Fred and George tell me Percy has that one. Alicia gave me a sketchbook and some nice pencils. I swear this girl doesn't know me. She knows I can't draw anything past stick figures. Remind me to kill her. Angelina got me the Griffindor and Quidditch player beanie babies. They're so cute! Beanie Baby is a Wizarding company but it was so successful, they decided to expand it to the muggle market as well. 

I'm going to forget later so I'm going to write down now who Joscelind Wadcock is and such. She's scored the most goals in a Quidditch season in the last century. I used to look up to her, but I'm getting close to being able to beat her record so now she's more of a rival even though she's retired. Maybe one day that book will say Katie Bell on it. Leopina Smethwyck was the first woman to referee a Quidditch match. Jocund Skes was the first person to fly across the Atlantic on her broom. Gwenog Jones is the captain of England's only all female team, the HolyHead Harpies and a rather annoying person. She turned me down when I applied for that team but now she keeps asking Puddlemere if they want to trade me. 

I got the usual gifts from my family, but I got a strange gift too. It was just a plain brown box. The card was addressed to me. 

_Dear Katie,_

I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me. I want to tell you how much I care about you, but whenever I try my stomach fills with my butterflies. _And every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied. turns out. Everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right. _

How about on Valentine's Day? If you say no, that's ok. Just send an owl off, it will find me. Don't worry about transportation, I'll arrange that.

And that was it. So I opened the box and inside was a gorgeous necklace I had seen in the window of this shop. I had wanted to buy it but it was too expensive. I'm asking around other people's opinions, here's Angelina and Alicia now.

_I think you should go_

I think she should be cautious, it's all really sweet and such but what if there's really a dark wizard behind this?

__

Oh shut up Alicia, you were telling me last night how you thought the whole thing was sweet and you couldn't wait till she found out who it was so you could know.

There's nothing wrong with caution though. 

_I still don't understand why you want us to write in here instead of talking to you._

It's more exciting this year and she's using my gift to her so shut up Angelina. 

_FINE LISA!_

You did not just call me Lisa. Need I remind you what happened last time you did, ANGELCAKES?

__

You wanna fight? Pillow fight, you and George's room, nine o'clock tonight. Last girl standing.

You're on!

Maybe I should get more opinions. Here's Fred and George.

_Oh give the poor guy a break and go out with him. Whoever he is he must be really crazy to be doing this, wasting perfectly good energy on being all romantic_

Perfectly shameful. So yo might as well go out with him since he did all this. If you don't like the poor sod you don't have to go out with him any more than once.

__

You sound like a girl, George.

Do not.

_Yes you do._

You want to fight?

_You and Alicia's room, nine o'clock._

Actually that's already being used, Angelina and Alicia have a pillow fight planned.

Excellent, you think we could rg up something to watch them?

__

Sounds like a smashing idea. Brothers?

Brothers!

Um yes, there's a lack of sane people in the house and Oliver is holed up in his room, woe to ther person who enters. I like my life, I'm not risking it. 

__

  



	12. Chapter the Twelfth

****

Hi all! This chapter is packed with info so you're going to have to remember some of it cause it will be important later and I'm going to explain it best can. Why I'm doing this? I spent a WHOLE lot of time writing it over vacation so you're going to have to deal ok?

P.S. I don't own Everywhere or I knew I loved you just like I don't own Harry Potter. Got that? NOT MINE!

Oh, thanks for telling me about Kwanza, as I said, we have VERY few people of African decent in my area so I'm ignorant. 'To be ignorant of one's ignorance is the malory (sp) of the ignorant.' 

1/3/97

It's a new year, so exciting right? Hope so. The day itself wasn't really exciting. We stayed up late and set off some fireworks. At midnight we all gave each other hugs and such. Nothing really to talk about. 

I'm decided I will meet this guy, as one of the twins said, if I don't like him I don't have to go on a second date but I might as well humor him since he went through all this trouble. I sent him a letter.

__

Dear whoever,

I have to say I'm flattered, though a little confused. Why do you fancy me? I'm really not pretty or anything, just kind of plain. I wonder who you are. Do I know you? Thank you for the necklace, how did you know I wanted it. I'm wearing it everyday. It's beautiful.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

__

Some lyrics from a song I heard. Please write back, I'll meet you on Valentine's Day. Do I have to dress up?

Katie

Do you know what? He wrote back!

__

Dear Katie,

The necklace doesn't make you beautiful; you make the necklace beautiful. **(Feel the sappiness. Can you feel the sappiness tonight?)** _You look beautiful in anything, but it is a nice restaurant. It's called the Owl at Twilight and it has a view of the river. _

Maybe it's intuition 

But some things you just don't question 

Like in your eyes, 

I see my future in an instant 

And there it goes, 

I think I found my best friend 

I know that it might sound 

More than a little crazy 

But I believe........ 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I think I dreamed you into life 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I have been waiting all my life 

There's just no rhyme or reason 

Only the sense of completion 

And in your eyes, 

I see The missing pieces 

I'm searching for 

I think I've found my way home 

A thousand angels dance around you 

I am complete now that I've found you 

A song I keep hearing.

I'm keeping his letter in my journal, this probably won't turn into anything, but it would be nice to look back one day and feel as special as I did when I got the letter. 

Something's wrong. Angelina and I are the only ones home and last time I checked she was cleaning the kitchen. That makes noise, but everything is quiet. I'm going to check on her.

I found her in the kitchen sitting at the table just staring at the wall. There were two letters sitting in front of her. The one closest to me was a wedding invitation, I guess her dad is getting married again. It's addressed to Alicia, Angelina and myself. The second letter is from Angelina's mother, she's getting divorced, again. 

Angelina's father, Fred, wrote that this was THE ONE. I highly doubt it. Angelina has more stepparents than anyone I know. Her mother, Jill, is going out of her fifth and her father is going into his fifth. 

Angelina's parents were the other's first husband and wife. They stayed together long enough for Angelina and her sister Allison to be born. The two split when Angelina was three and her sister one.

Slightly over a year later, Angelina's mother married Archie. They stayed together for two years before splitting. They had the first of Angelina's many half siblings, Alex. 

Eight months after Angelina's mother married, Angelina's father married Molly. Out of all of Angelina's mothers, including her real one, I think Molly was her favorite. They too had a child, Andrea and divorced after two years. Molly later married Bob and they haven't split yet. They had two kids, Lila and Jack. Angelina calls them her 'stepsiblings' cause she doesn't know what their technical relationship is.

Angelina's mother and father married Richard and Jesse within a few months of each other when Angelina was seven. Neither couple had kids. 

Archie, Angelina's mum's second husband, married Liza. They're kid is Jeanie. 

Angelina's father and Jesse divorced when Angelina was nine and her mother divorced a few months later, just after Angelina's tenth birthday.

When Angelina was thirteen, her father married Zoe, they had 'the twins,' Alan and Alexandra.

Richard married Beth when Angelina was fourteen and thankfully they haven't split. They have two kids, Daisy and Jake.

Two months after this, Angelina's mum married Joe. They in turn had Angelina's youngest half sister, Annie. 

Archie, Angelina's mum's second husband, divorced soon after this and married her father's third wife Jesse. They've been together ever since and had two sons, Charlie and Max.

When Angelina was 16, both parents divorced and her mum married Kevin a year later.

Now Angelina's mum is divorcing Kevin and her dad is marring Kat, who is THE ONE and is bringing three teenaged daughters into the marriage. 

I'm writing a list of Angelina's siblings so I can remember. All of Angelina's half sister's and brother's have A names. As of Now

Name 

Parents 

Age 

Hogwarts Year 

Birthday 

Angelina Johnson 

Fred Johnson and Jill 

19 

Out for one year 

9/20/77 

Allison Johnson 

Fred and Jill 

17 

6th year 

11/30/79 

Alexander Brown 

Archie Brown and Jill 

14 

3rd year 

11/15/82 

Andrea Johnson 

Fred Johnson and Molly 

13 

2nd 

12/1/83 

Lila Hill 

Bob Hill and Molly 

10 

Next year 

6/10/86 

Jeannie Brown 

Archie Brown and Liza 

9 

2 years till 

8/12/87 

Jack Hill 

Bob Hill and Molly 

8 (his b-day was yesterday) 

3 years till 

1/2/89 

Alexandra Johnson 

Fred Johnson and Zoe 

4 

7 years till 

3/9/92 

Alan Johnson 

Fred Johnson and Zoe 

4 

7 years till 

3/9/92 

Daisy Stevens 

Richard Stevens and Beth 

3 

8 years till 

8/25/93 

Annie Thatcher 

Joe Thatcher and Jill 

2 (turning three at the end of the month) 

8 years till 

1/26/94 

Charlie Brown (we all laugh at this one) 

Archie Brown and Jesse 

2 (turning three soon) 

8 years till 

2/7/94 

Jake Stevens 

Richard Stevens and Beth 

1 

11 years (held back because of the cut off) 

10/11/95 

Max Brown 

Archie Brown and Jesse 

1 

11 years 

12/18/95 

ENTER 

ING 

THE 

FAM 

IY 

Jessica Luther 

Kat 

17 

7th year 

3/21/79 

Emily Luther 

Kat 

15 

5th year 

7/17/81 

Jamie Luther 

Kat 

14 

4th year 

4/8/82 ****

You really don't have to read all that, jut makes it easier to understand.

Angelina has attended 11 marriages, this will be her 12th and 8 been through 8 divorces, this will be her 9th. She has one sister, 2 half brothers, 3 half sisters, 3 stepsisters and 4 stepbrothers. 

Angelina and her sister Allison have always been at the center of a custody battle that will go down in record books for the most amount of people demanding time with them. Both her parents wanted the sister living with them and both sets of grandparents, unhappy with the ongoing divorces and marriages, wanted their granddaughters with them. Most former stepparents, Molly and Bob, Archie, Jesse, Richard and Beth, Joe, and Zoe all want visiting rights. Not to mention stepsiblings expect Angelina to visit. 

Before Angelina went to Hogwarts, she was spending weekdays with her mum, weekends with her dad, half of summer with each set of grandparents, holiday vacation with Molly, winter vacation with Archie, Spring Vacation with Richard and Thanksgiving with Jesse. This was right before Hogwarts.

During Hogwarts, she and Allison spent Christmas with their mum's parents, Easter with their Dad's parents, first month of summer with their mum, second month with their dad and the last month visiting everyone else. 

Now that Angelina is out of Hogwarts, she doesn't HAVE to visit everyone so her various parents call asking her to come over. She has used the excuse of work for not visiting. Angelina loves her family, but she likes to pretend it's a normal one every once in a while. This wedding is something she can't get out of. 

The party afterwards is always at Molly's house and its easy to understand why. Molly's house has a huge yard. There's an open green half the size of a Quiddich field that's set up with chairs, food, music and a dance floor. This is wher the grownups stay. Running along side is a fenced off area about the same size and it's divided in half. One has a swing set,water guns, buddle guns, bubble blowing materials, a blacktop area for jump rope and box ball, a wall for red bud and lots of balls. There is an open gate leading to the other fenced off section. This section is the 'quiet' area. It has a food table, a stad of square meter paper which childre can take fro drawing. Around the whole yard is every kind of art supply a child could wish or, paint brushes in all shapes and sizes, markers, pencils, crayons, sponges, a garbage can full of clay, spoons, ink droppers an every color of non toxic paint ever invented. Every child is welcome to take whatever they want, there's always more. 

That's actually how I met Angelina. Molly is my mum's sister and Angelina and I were going to be flower girls at Molly's wedding to Angelina's father. They were having a party a month before the wedding and Angelina and I met over a bowl of nontoxic green paint. We hit if off right away and sealed the friendship doing a finger painting together before starting a paint war. We had a flower fight down the aisle at the wedding as well.

We met Alicia when Angelina's mum married Richard when I was seven. Alicia is Richard's niece. Angelina's mum is friends with Molly so the party was once again at her house. 

Angelina and I were having yet another paint war in 'the pen' as we called it when we saw Alicia. She was sitting in her pretty party dress drawing a neat pretty picture. Angelina claims it was me, but Angelina accidentally dropped the bowl of paint she was holding on Alicia's paper. Alicia got revenge and we all became friends. To this day we still argue who dropped the bowel. 

I think Angelina gets on so well with all of us because we have crazy families as well. Fred and George are two of seven in a family always on the go. I'm part of Angelina's family plus I have a million cousins who are always over.

Alicia is part of Angelina's family as well, but she is adopted. She was adopted as a baby by Richard's brother and his wife. Alicia's parents had some fairy tale version of parenting stuck in their heads. They had a nanny who Alicia spent all day with while her mother had meetings with other "high class people" and her father worked. 

They expected her to be invisible until they called her down at the end of the day and had dinner with her. Then she would be off to bed and being invisible again.

Alicia's father is a diplomat so they were always moving. They brought Alicia's nanny and tutors with them. She had private teachers until she went to Hogwarts. She never made friends with any kids since she was going to move soon anyway and they were always too 'low' is her parents opinion for her to play with. She was expected to go to parties and be a good smart little girl who charmed everyone and never got dirty. 

When he met Angelina and me, she was startled that we went to public schools, went mudslidding, played Quidditch and generally did things she wasn't allowed to.

Oliver's parents were the ultimate foster parents. He lived next door to one set of Angelina's grandparents. I went with her to their house several times. The only other kid in the neighborhood was Oliver so we went over to his house a few times.

Everytime I went over there were new foster kids, yet another down and out salesman, stray dogs and cats and an old lady who was tired of the nursing home and wanted to get away for a while. I've never seen the same people or animals twice at their house.

Dinners at their house were also hectic. Mrs. Wood invited anyone who wanted to come to dinner so there were often fifty people eating dinner at their house in an evening. 

I guess no one has a perfect family, we're all messed up. Oh well, the wedding is in March and we have to go to a party before the wedding in February, oh well. 

****

Got all that? Well I wrote it and it's the longest chapter I've written. I know it's a lot of info and I'm REALLY sorry. Oh well, non HTML it's 6 pages. It's 15 HTML pages.


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth

****

People had better love me for all the time I'm putting in on this story. 1-8 are thanks, 9 and 10 are important. Now a few words:

Everyone check out Wiccan-one14's stuff. I don't know if I spelled it right but she's one of my reviewers and I recently checked out her stories and it was bloody brilliant so if you want a good fic you should check out her stories. pokElilpupE**, is the best. Seriously, check out most of the KB/OW and you see the author thanking **pokElilpupE** for making her day and with good reason. Getting a review from her is like having a smile on your face all day even if it turns out to be the crappiest day of your life. For all the 'Star's out there, thank you all for reviewing, there seem to be several stars and I'm going to thank you all at once. One of you never fails to be the first person to comment on a new chapter and it means a lot to me. **LiRA** here's more chapters and I hear you. I used to wear a pentacle in school, I go public so I'm allowed to and should be no different than the Catholics wearing a cross. The people at my school are mainly Catholic. I got called devil worshiper and told I was going to go to hell daily. (I'm not saying all Catholics are like this, simply the ones who live around me, I've met some very open minded Catholics.) **ZeldaDragon** Thanks for the band camp support I'm really not looking forward to it, but you've made me feel a little less nervous. **Professional Scatterbrain,** check out her stuff as well. Everyone else, I'm sorry I can't thank all of you though you've all made it so much easier for me to write and thanks for enduring my craziness. I can't thank everyone cause I don't want to be here all night. I was rereading some of the old reviews and **I collect shrunken heads**, don't I get a shrunken head? I did update Ok about the last chapter, it's kind of a comment on families today and how everyone seems to also be in the process of marrying and divorcing. No one ever seems happy with their first or second or third wives and they keep trying to get it right but they never do cause they're living in a fairy tale world. I'm not saying the people don't have a good reason to divorce, I'm just saying occasionally it can get a bit overboard like in Angelina's family. And what always gets to me is no one ever seems to care what the ids think about it all and I always wonder how those kids deal with having so many stepparents and ex stepparents and lots of stepsiblings. I was also trying to make you understand where the characters come from a bit more as well. I was doing some reading and it seems I made a mistook. It says in the books that Angelina's birthday is the week before Halloween. I apologize, I was taking artistic license and came up with a date that was logical seeing as how she was seventeen in sixth year. **

Currently listening to Pink You Make me Sick. I feel like dancing and I should be writing since I'm writing this and all this energy could be spent in better ways, but that's ok, right? What did I pan to write next? Oh Yes, Valentine's Day. Bwahahahahaahahahahah! ::starts choking::

Oh, did you know 40% of women admit hitting a guy with their shoe?

Scene changes so we can see a hill with lots of soldiers they all scream "GET ON WITH IT!"

****

Srry, Monty Python moment. hehehehe

2/15/97 

This morning I woke up and it took me a few minutes to realize who was holding me. I turned around to see him. I couldn't help but smile. I got up quietly but despite my efforts he stirred. He turned over and went back to sleep. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding; he looked so cute while sleeping. I quickly ran to my room to dress before heading to the bathroom.

There I found Angelina brushing her teeth. I got out my hairbrush. In came Alicia.

"It's funny how sex seems to be able to replace sleep. I was up all night and I feel as if I had slept the whole night and drunk twenty cups of coffee," she said. 

"Know what you mean," Angelina assured her. "It's manicure good.

"Facial good," Alicia countered.

"Romantic dinner on the beach good."

"Girls' night out good."

"Week at spa good."

"Spring break in Italy good."

"Can you stop it?" I asked them.

"Aw, feeling left out?" Angelina asked in a baby voice.

"Secret admirer not turn up?" Alicia asked. "Was he really ugly?"

"Did he talk like he had something in his mouth?" Angelina asked. "Did he chew with his mouth open?"

"Actually," I started.

"Who is it?" Angelina asked.

"He did turn up. I asked you to stop because none of the things you two mentioned beat last night," I told them smugly.

"Well who is he?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"Spit it out!" Angelina demanded.

"Oliver." Grins broke out on all of our faces. Alicia and Angelina waited a beat then screamed together and starting hugging me. "Air," I gasped.

"I knew it!" Alicia declared.

"Well tell us about last night!" Angelina scolded.

"Did he take you out?"

"Bring you flowers?"

"Tell you he was hopelessly in love?"

"Be quiet for a minute and I'll tell you," I told them. We all sat down on the bathroom floor. Alicia and Angelina looked like little kids at story time. 

"Well after you two dolled me up and left, a limo came exactly at seven. It was a min stretch! It had a mini bar and everything. The driver dropped me off and told me to tell the person at the desk who I was. The waiter recognized my name and gave me a flower that had been left for me.

"I was led to a room that overlooked the river. The room was empty except for one table. It had drippy candles and a bouquet of wildflowers. There was a man looking at the river, but he had his back to me. 

"He turned around when I walked in the room and it was Oliver. He kissed my hand and helped me to my seat. He told me he had fancied me for a long time. We had a good conversation over dinner.

"When we were taking the limo home, he told me, 'I don't want to mess up our friendship but I had to tell you how I feel. If you don't think of me the same way and want to just be friends, that's ok with me.' Then he looked down at his hands until I put my hand in his.

"'Of course I fancy you!" I told him. "I know you listened in on our sleepover. I was kinda lying to Alicia and Angelina because what girl still likes her schoolgirl crush? I still like you.' Then he leaned over and kissed me, it was like a one way trip to heaven. 

"'Why didn't you write to me after you left Hogwarts?' I asked him.

"'I was scared,' he replied. 'It seemed a better idea to try and forget you, but it was impossible. I'm sorry.' He looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"'I don't know if I can forgive you, I think I need to be convinced you're sorry,' I teased him. He leaned over and kissed me once again. 

"'Do you forgive me now?' he asked when we came up for air. I shook my head and smiled. He kissed me again.

"The limo stopped and we made our way upstairs. You guys were either out or already 'busy.'" When I said busy Angelina and Alicia blushed. "So we got to our rooms and went to kiss good night but we got a little carried away. As I said, 'last night beat out all the things you guys said put together.'"

At that point Fred poked his head in to ask what we were all giggling about. He asked who my secret admirer had turned out to be. I told him and he declared he and George had 'know all along.' Angelina asked if that's why she had caught them speculating whom it was.

When Oliver woke up, the two greeted him with butterbeers and started singing 'For he's a jolly good fellow.' 

"I hope you understand we expect romantic things from you two," Angelina told the twins. Fred and George looked horrified. They put the jelly legs curse on Oliver for putting the idea in their girlfriends' heads about romantic gestured. 

I have to say I'm happy it turned out to be Oliver to say the least. 

****

More a/n. If you didn't read number 9 and 10 at the top, go read them, they have actual information in them. 


	14. Chapter the Fourteenth

****

Thank you all for putting up with me, I know it read kinda of strangely. For some reason whenever I like a chapter no one else does and whenever I hate it people think it's great. I've got to start writing more chapters I hate. I think I have found my muse a name. How does Mak sound? (my scanner says scanmaker on it shhh don't tell her) Any ideas to name my annoying muse are welcome. Just be warned she has the whole medusa hair-do going on. It's actually an octopus for hair, don't ask me why, she came to me at a time when that was all I could draw. So we're going to have to come up with a name that's a bit simple, a bit flashy, a bit elegant and less normal. Thanks for all help. 

I still need more chapie ideas, I only know what I'm doing into March. Then I know what I'm doing two years later. But I have no idea what I'm doing in between that. I could have her lose her journal again. ::strokes invisible beard::

I meant band camp was starting next week and no one is allowed to complain about annoying freshman cause I'm going to be that strange one dashing from class to class and never getting anything right. (You'll probably see me either in the company of a sophomore or a bunch of Korean girls. NANA! I HOPE YOU GOT YOUR SCHEDUALE CHANGED! I'M TAKING FOUR HONORS CLASSES AND YOU'RE TAKING FIVE AND IT'S REALLY RADICULAS WE DON'T HAVE A SINGLE CLASS TOGETHER! The guidance counselor gave her the wrong elective too.)

Oh lots of help needed on behavior of guys, I have no idea and my guy friends don't help.

Ok that's out of my system. You know all the info I gave you? You don't have to remember it you just have to be aware of it.

2/23/97

Oliver and I have been dating for a week and he's really sweet. Whenever the group of us goes out he holds my hand under the table, when we watch movies he puts his arm around my shoulder and he takes me out to lunch during work. I'm having the time of my life. I never knew he fancied me. I wish every minute we spend together would go on forever. 

So, is a week long enough to come and meet the family? Doesn't matter, Angelina's father is having a party before the wedding and we all have to come. Alicia and Angelina were ordered to bring their boyfriends so I'm bringing Oliver as well. Oh the guys can kick and scream but they're coming anyway. They have to dress nicely too, they're not happy about that.

The party was being held in some rented place since it's too cold to be outdoors. As soon as we stepped inside Alicia's Angelina's and my mum make beelines for us. 

"Mum, this is Fred, George and Oliver," Alicia said quickly. "Fred, George, Oliver, This is my mum, Anelgina's mum and Katie's mum."

"Nice to meet you," all three mums said together as if it had been planned. Each mum nodded to the guys before grabbing her respective daughter's arm and dragging her away. 

"Katie!" my mum lamented when we got far enough away from anyone for her taste. "When are you going to get serious? Quidditch? Professionally? We put up with your Quidditch playing at school, said it was just a phase but now you're doing that as a job? It's not stable! Be a good girl and join the ministry! That's where they need you. For once try to be useful and think about someone other than yourself!"

"Mum! I love to play Quidditch and it keeps the spirits of the people out there high. If there was no Quidditch people would get all depressed about the upcoming war," I protested.

"They should be thinking about the war. Dumbledore needs all of us to fight you know. Great man, very wise," my mum commented.

"I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix," I told her.

"Why don't you become an Auror? With your grades you could be accepted into the academy next year and be a fully trained Auror soon," my mum said. "Stop fooling around." At that time on of the other mothers came and saved me from having to respond. I quickly found and saved Alicia who was getting a lecture as well. 

__

It was along the lines of "How can you date a boy with out getting approval of your dad and myself?" and "How can you sleep with a boy before you marry?" "In my day we did things properly." "How can you walk in here wearing that?" I'm wearing a nice shirt and a skirt. I don't look like trash! Honestly. She still thinks I'm a little girl!

Know what you mean Alicia, my mum was giving me a lecture about 'getting serious with my life."

You two are lucky, I got the 'How could you not visit?" talk. You guys are lucky, you only have one mum. My mum was also telling me that I "shouldn't make the same mistakes that I did." And ruin my life by getting married. I think she's addicted to divorcing. I think she gets married just so she can divorce. Why is she giving me advice? She should get her act together before she starts lecturing me about getting mine together. 

I don't think my mum realized the guys as our boyfriends, otherwise she would have been all over them giving them the third degree.

So after we all were saved from lectures we found all of Angelina's respective siblings. They were in a smaller room being watched by Allison and Andrea. They were also convincing Lila and Jeannie they were helping. The only person missing was Alex, he must have decided being thirteen he was old enough to join the group-ups. Sure enough we caught him talking to the guys when we left the children's wing. 

The mothers, who remind one of the JoyLuck Club mothers, were all standing around in a circle bragging about their children. I mean ALL of them. Jill, (Angelina's mum) Alicia's mum, Molly, my mum, Jesse, Liza, Beth, Zoe and now Kat are all good friends so they all show up and bring their kids to these parties. 

All the fathers were talking about random topics. Alicia, Angelina and I were about to go find the guys when we caught sight of three new people. They were all brown haired and tall. They would be the first tall women in the family. The rest of us are all hopelessly short. They looked completely and utterly bored.

"Hello," I greeted them. Their faces lite up at having someone their own age being here.

"You must be my new stepsisters," Angelina said.

"Who are you?" the youngest asked.

"I'm Angelina I'm your new stepsister. These crazy people are Katie and Alicia. You're not technically related to them, but they're kind of like step cousins if such a thing exists," she told them. 

"I'm Jessica," the oldest told us. "This is my sister Emily and the squirt here is Jamie." 

"Hey! I remember you, did you go to Hogwarts?" Alicia asked.

"We still go, I'm in fourth year," Jamie told us. 

"You must know Alex then. He should be around here somewhere," Angelina told them. 

"I think he's over their talking to Fred, George and Oliver," Alicia said.

"You mean Alex Brown?" Jamie said. Angelina nodded. 

"What years and houses are you in?" Alicia asked.

"Jessica is in seventh year and I'm in fifth. We're both in Hufflepuff and Jamie is in Griffindor," Emily told us. 

"We were all in Griffindor. We all left last year, it was the dreaded Umbridge year," I said dramtically.

"I remember her," Jamie said. She shivered. "I once had detention with her, it was horrible."

"Have you guys met the others?" Angelina asked.

"The others?" Jessica said doubtfully.

"The other stepsiblings. Technically we're not related anymore but we all come to the family parties so we call each other sisters and brothers," Angelina explained. 

"There's more? I only thought we were getting a couple of step sisters.

"There's fourteen of us, but you're only technically step sisters with me, Allison, Andrea, Alan and Alexandra."

"Who's that hot guy over there?" Jessica asked. She pointed to Oliver who was talking to Fred, George and Alex on the other side of the room. 

"That's my boyfriend," I told her coldly. 

And you scared the shat out of her too. You're very over protective of your boyfriend, you know that right? It's not exactly good to start out like that with new stepsisters.

__

These are the first ones that have come into the family so how would you know? All of yours have come in as babies. 

Shut up Alicia.

Why are you two reading over my shoulder? Or writing over my shoulder as it were. Can't a girl get some privacy?

N_O!_

You could have just had one person write that. 

__

No we couldn't.

Actually we could of.

__

Shut up Angelina. Hey Kate, you didn't even write what you're grandma told you about Oliver.

Yea, she said it right in front of him too!

__

"He's quiet, good he will make sure you calm down and get some stability in you life. When are you getting married?"

Then you told her you had only started dating a week ago and weren't even thinking about marriage.

__

"If you let that one get away I will hex you. Good catch for you. Look at how he looks at you, I think he's thinking about marriage."

Oliver of course over heard all of this though your Grandma didn't know. Remember? Then she called him over and said "I want you two to give me grandchildren." 

I still can't show my face.

__

You're red as a tomato still!

I never told her I was dating anyone when before that too. She just came up to me with the whole how he was good for me. How did she know we were dating.

__

It's pretty obvious, he was staring at you the while day even if you didn't kiss, hold hands or anything like that the whole time you were there.

Alicia, imagine you and George kissing in front of your mum!

__

I swear! I'm not going to invite her to my marriage cause I won't be able to kiss my husband in front of her.

Are you implying George with 'my husband'?

__

Not sure, probably not. Or maybe, I can't tell. Either way, I won't invite her.

She'll kill you if you don't.

__

She almost killed me for dating a guy not recommended by my parents. Every time I go over their house they a new guy over who they want me to 'meet.' I think it's just going to get worse after this.

I'm glad I basically only get yelled at for not visiting.

LUCKY! Did you hear my mum? After she yelled at me she stared bragging to the other mums about how I was going to break the record for goals scored in a season.

__

Where were your brothers Kate?

Yea, I didn't seen them.

Why would you want to?

They are my step cousins too you know.

Bret had an 'important school project.' Mike is in Japan right now. He's on a mission for the Order.

__

I think your family has a record for the most amount of people involved with the ministry. 

You're mum is assistant Minister right? 

Yea, but Fudge never listens to her.

__

And you're dad, Bob, Molly, your other aunt, her husband are pretty important as well.

Along with Grandma and Grandpa Bell, Grandma Harris.

You're muggle grandfather is an ambassador to the muggle world right?

__

And her cousins and older brother are Jr. ministry officials.

And all my younger cousins and Bret are all top students and future Ministry employees. I don't need this lecture again.

__

And you're the only one who's not.

Being in the ministry is stuffy and boring. I think I'm going to change jobs.

__

Kate, we're not lecturing you, I for one think it's great you're doing something different.

Yea Kate, it would be boring if you did the same thing.

I guess so.

So what did everyone think of my new stepmother?

__

Can we please just talk aloud?

Where's the fun in that?

****

I hope this one is ok. I actually like it so it's probably not good. I'm on a bad writing streak, I have too many ideas but I can't write them well. I got a lot more of Angelina and Alicia writing in the journal for you. PokElilpup requested it so here it is. 3 pages!

Me sad, me twin sister is away, Nana is in France and Amz is in Korea! Ruth is busy all day and Christina is the only one who is not busy. 

Oh sushi is wasted on the Czech. That's the words of wisdom for the day.

__


	15. Chapter the Fifteenth

Lily Itriwi I found the quote off her. All L/J fans go check out her story of if you're simply a Bend It Like Beckham fan. 

I wanted to do more between here and the party, but I decided and idea had hit me and it may not be very good but I don't think the lot of you want to hear about Angelina's father's wedding so I'm skipping it. Ok? 

Why am I allowed to waste so much time? Because I'm the author of this fic, that's why BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (And Mak, my muse, told me to and started singing Cry Me a River until I did.) 

4/18/97

We spent a weekend at a little cottage on a lake, just the two of us, not Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred George and Oliver, just Katie and Oliver. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in being part of one of three couples that I forget. Oliver is of course being his usual sweet self. 

We went on a picnic. We found an opening in the trees that surrounded the lake that sat next to a babbling brook. We picnicked on chicken sandwiches and sparking cider, which of course is the best invention since the printing press.

When we were done we hiked up a nearby mountain. It wasn't very long, just enough to set me off complaining. Oliver said we could just apparate to the top but that made me feel bad so we didn't. The view was gorgeous. You could see the lakes and hills for miles. I felt like I have been transported to a faraway place. I wished at that moment that nothing would change. I wished that I could freeze this moment, Oliver holding my hand as we looked over at the landscape with the feeling of heavy sleepiness that always finds you right before a rain storm. I could hear the birds making their last songs singing of the upcoming storm. I had a feeling they were scolding us for tempting fate by standing here and not running for shelter. 

Oliver tucked a flower he'd been carrying behind my ear. I couldn't tell what kind it was and instantly regretted this. I wanted to keep this flower forever though I didn't know why. Oliver gave me flowers all the time, but this one seemed special. 

"I love you," I whispered to him softly as he turned my face up for a kiss. He smiled a little slightly surprised but still knowing smile. He kissed me softly. If you've ever seen the _Princess Bride_, you'd know they say that there were five romantic kisses that had happened and that the one between the two main characters outshined them all. I had to disagree, I think this one outshined them all. If our first kiss had been like a one way trip to heaven, there was no way to describe this one. Never in my life had I been kissed like this. It wasn't passionate or chaste or anything like that. I don't think there are words for it. It is knowing that no matter what you'll have someone to lean on. In hindsight, I can only think of one word to describe the kiss that stills makes my lips tingle when I remember it, always. 

After that kiss he whispered to me, so softly I'm not sure if he even said it, "I love you." Angelina and Alicia would say I'm finally in love.

In love, such strange words, how came you enter love to be in it? I've loved a lot people and a lot of people I convinced myself I had loved, but nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to _always_.

He took my hand and led my down the mountain, always careful to see that I didn't slip on the rocks that the rain was making dangerous. 

We entered the meadow again. The rain changed from heavy drizzle to a downpour as if on cue. I took my flower and started to frolic. Now I must write the ever-changing list of when to frolic.

whenever singing _The Hills Are Alive with the Sound of Music _Whenever you find yourself in an open meadow Whenever you are caught in a downpour Whenever balloons are dropped on you Whenever hit by the will to do so. 

Of course it's always much more effective to frolic while holding a flower in your hand. 

Oliver kind of stared at me for a minute before joining in. I did a cartwheel, which he tried to copy. He ended up landing on his butt. I spent a good half and hour teaching him how to do it properly. Afterwards he taught me how to dive roll, this also took a while. We flyers aren't good on our feet. We then did a simultaneous dive roll into a cartwheel before collapsing and watching the rain falling down on us for a while.

__

"They may say you cannot frolic. They may scorn you for frolicking in public places. I say, frolic by example, and others will follow suit."

Very good quote to follow. It must have looked so silly, two full-grown adults getting soaked to their bones with their hair sticking to their faces dancing around in the rain. We made our way back to the cabin we were staying at and built a fire in the stove. We sat on the floor by it, not even bothering with the chairs. 

Eventually I got up to make hot coca and him to get blankets and pillows. We sat there for a while, empty mugs on the floor, us just lying down on the floor me using him as a pillow instead of any of the ones around us, his arms round me making me feel more safe and warm than the fire ever could. 

****

I'm a hopeless romantic, so sue me! Actually, please don't. I know it was extremely sappy but someone had that quote and it reminded m of my ye old camp days when we did a whole lot of frolicking. If anyone wants to add to the list, it can be an ongoing thing in the chapters, the 'when to frolic,' list. Don't get mad at me for making time go faster, it had to. 


	16. Chapter the Sixteenth

****

Ok, I'll stop sulking and start writing again. I just want to day I'm really pissed off with Katie right now. She's too happy and it's not fitting my mood right now. I just read Speak, awesomely good book, and am in the mood for some good angst right now. I'm going to try out the author of Speak

Style of writing so deal. I'm being all pissy, ignore the author in the cage. 

__

Name of species: Unknown

Unusual external tendencies: Has tendency to wear Santa Claus socks with sandals despite the fact that it is July and that she is not Christian. 

Food: tends to be picky and has a strong appreciation for salt.

Sounds: Singing has been known to leave people deaf and breaks glass

Origin: Upper middle class suburbia

Age: 14, 15 soon.

Time here: Unknown, less than a year. 

Note: This author is strange and doesn't respond well to staring and has been known to annoy the hell out of people for no reason at all.We are thinking about moving her to a more stable environment.

Please do not feed or provoke or tap on the glass. 

Sincerely, 

The Fanfiction Author Zoo management

__

P.S. Again we must stress, DO NOT FEED OR PROVOKE OR TAP ON THE GLASS this rule was made with your sanity in mind.

6/21/97

We didn't make it into the World cup. We got fourth place, bloody fourth place. If I had one more game I could have beaten the goals record but NO the seeker could not catch the bloody snitch. We need Harry. So it's over, no more until next October. I'm thinking about becoming a camp counselor. I don't care that I could support myself for a year with what I made from Quidditch.

A month or so ago a reporter started showing up at the flat and at the field demanding to interview us. 

Annoying Reporter: The public wants to know! You two are the hottest couple and the public will be safe if they hear all about it from Witch Weekly.

Oliver and me: 

AR: You owe it to your fans

O&K: 

Coach: Do the stupid interview so the damned reporter will leave me alone and stops showing up at practice and throwing everyone off.

Me:………………….

Oliver: Fine

Stupid boy will do anything to stop a Quidditch practice from being interfered with. Remind me to rip his head off.

So here's how the interview went.

AR: So what is it like dating THE Oliver Wood

Me: There's got to be other Oliver Wood's out there. The name is simply too common for there only to be one.

AR: But what's it like, woman to woman tell me.

I didn't know the Annoying reporter was a women. So hard to tell under the inch and a half of makeup. Does she even have a face?

Me: Be more spacific.

AR: How is dating him different from dating other men?

AR is getting very annoyed now.

Me: I haven't dated many men, mostly dated in Hogwarts, called them boys then. 

AR: Moving on, what is it like to know you're dating Witch Weekly's 'Hottie of the Year?'

Me: No different than dating him when he wasn't hottie of the year.

AR has come up with very silly questions, why would it be any different. Why won't she ask me sensible questions and why is it always about Oliver?

AR: How would you respond if you were told you were voted 'Quidditch gal of the month' by Wizards Dulex?

Me: I would ask who Wizards' Dulex is.

AR: What if I told you that you and Oliver are considered the hottest couple in the Wizarding world?

AR is VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, annoyed now.

Me: Who thinks that? Personally I think Angelina and Fred are a 'hotter' couple. 

AR: Who are Angelina and Fred?

Me: Friends of mine

Finally half-sensible questions.

AR: how long have you known Oliver?

Me: I met him when I was six.

AR: So you were childhood sweethearts?

Me: Not really, we were Quidditch buddies, whenever I saw him we would break out our brooms and I would have a go at trying to get the Quaffle past him.

AR: When did you two start dating?

Me: Valentine's Day

AR: Were you broken hearted and crying from a break up and he came in to comfort you?

Me: No

AR: I see

Me: Good for you. If you can't I suggest glasses.

AR: The witches who read our magazine often wonder how you stay fit, what's your secret?

Me: I have a secret? I guess if you count eating a few tubs of ice cream every month and pizza for lunch practically every day since no one bothers to shop for actual food. 

AR: What's your exersize plan?

Me: Quidditch practice and beating up and playing pranks on various flatmates.

Annoying Reported left soon after that. 

I found the article a month later. It's all 'dating Oliver Wood is the best thing that's ever happened to me I don't know what I would do without him.' 'Oliver is the most important man in my life.' 'Dating the 'Hottest guy of the year' is so thrilling!' 'I'm thrilled that the Wizarding this we're a hot couple and I'm honored for this position.' 'I've known him since I was little. We used to be sweethearts before we went to Hogwarts.' 'He asked me out on Valentine's Day. I had just had my heartbroken and he came in and made it all better but little did he know how excited I was when he asked me to go on a date with him.'

Ok, Oliver Wood is in the top ten best thing that have happened to me and is slowly making his way up the list. Didn't I say the opposite to half of those questions? 

Oliver's interview with the woman was also full of silly questions. It was all 'what's you favorite color?' and 'what's the most romantic thing you've done for Katie?' 'What were you like as a teenager?' He answered them and didn't piss off the AR like I did but from watching the interview I could tell he was falling asleep while she was asking him.

Currently the whole team is being interviewed for Quidditch World Magazine. They have good questions like how often we practice and stuff. Oliver is the one who is pissing off the reporter this time. The reporter mentioned some other teams' tactics and Oliver went into a long rant. I'm standing outside the door right now.

"The tactics of the Chuddley Cannons are the worst of all. They don't even have a plan. The let their chasers go wherever so they're all scattered across the field. They don't support each other if an opponent comes. The beaters are just flying around randomly and swinging their clubs around. The seeker just stands still and waits for the snitch to hit him in the head. And the keeper is the worst. He flies back and forth as f on a pendulum. No wonder they haven't won in twenty years," Oliver just lectured.

"Yes," the reporter said trying to control his impatience. "What do you value in a good broom?" I groaned inwardly. Brooms were one of the things Oliver went on forever about. They way to take care of a broom, when to have it checked, how often to fly it so it doesn't get dysfunctional. When he was the captain at school he used to bring people in to teach us this.

"Your handle will only work well if it's made of the right kind of wood. I personally like olive wood. The oil that is naturally in the wood keeps it solid and makes it harder to damage the wood. You have to make sure there are no splinters in the wood. The tail of the broom has to be crafted properly. It has to keep it shape and there can't be any loose straw. I've tried flying with willow branches in place of straw and I've found it's more sturdy. They keep their form and actually increase the speed of the broom. This does compromise the maneuverability of the broom a bit. The binding for the broom has to be a lightweight but strong medal. It has to be a solid loop, if you can see where the sides are melded together, it's bad binding…"

I've listened to this rant way too many times. I'm exiting quickly before anyone can spot me. I hope the poor reporter has the common sense never to interview Oliver about Quidditch again. 

****

Oh, if you are not fond of this format I'm trying out or you think Katie is getting too Mary Sue (I hope I gave enough of a temper to stop her from being this way though I think I need to work more on Oliver,) please just tell me and give me advice on how to change it so it fits your liking better. Some like the whole people write in the journal, some like the dialogue so I'm trying to find a format every likes.


	17. Chapter the Seventeenth

We're all kinda of sitting on the couch doing nothing right now. It's funny how six people can pile on to a three-person couch so easily. Then again Angelina is sitting on Fred's lap, Alicia is sitting on the arms rest, and Oliver is sitting next to me on the armrest. Oh he dropped his book! I get to see his cute arse. Oliver just read what I wrote and said if I wanted to see his arse I only had to ask. Hehe, did I mention I love having Oliver as boyfriend? It means I can look at his arse anytime I want. 

Incoming owl! This one is my parents' owls. Its carrying a small box wrapped in brown paper.

I opened what my mum had sent me. It didn't have a card or anything. Inside the brown paper wrappings was a box but inside were the two things that meant the most to me. Inside, carefully wrapped against all bumps and breakage were two paper machete eggs. Everyone watched as I picked up the first one. I was a light blue color with flowers on it. I looked it over and carefully replaced it in the box. The second was a light pink color with flowers on it as well. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I replaced the second egg.

These eggs are two of four eggs that my family keeps displayed in a glass cabinet. There are four eggs, three blue ones and one pink. The blue ones are for my brothers and myself, the pink is in memory of my sister.

My sister, Rachel Melissa Elizabeth Jane Bell the sixth is a household icon. She is the standard that I am set up to. The first born daughter of each generation is given the name Rachel Melissa Elizabeth Jane Bell. Afterwards is the number. My dad's sister is Rachel the fifth and my now deceased great aunt, sister of my grandfather, was the fourth. It's kind of ironic to have a family name since a mother with that name will never pass it on to her daughter. It's only passed down through the Bells. One of my brothers will be the next to name a daughter that name since they are the only two males in this generation of the family to bear the last name Bell.

Back to my sister. She was the first born out of anyone. She was christened Rachel the sixth. Rachel the fourth gave my mum the eggs in her honor. Rachel the fourth died soon after that. When my sister was three months old she started to have problems. She had complications with her heart and her heart eventually failed her. 

All my life I was told to act like my sister, a very hard thing seeing as how there is one brother and four years between us making it impossible for me to ever have known how she would have acted. My mum used to lecture me that my sister wouldn't have done something like that, my sister would have been a perfect little girl. She would have been smart, pretty, polite, sociable and charming in every way. My sister would have gone into the ministry like the rest of the family. She wouldn't have gotten into any trouble at school and she wouldn't have played Quidditch. 

After I had gotten a detention at Hogwarts, my mum sent me a howler. "How dare you do that! Your sister Rachel Melissa Elizabeth Jane Bell wouldn't have done something like that! You should live up to her!"

I know they only say that cause they miss her. Losing your first kid has got to be hard even if you have three afterward. I was always unsatisfactory, I never lived up to expectations so they tried to set her up as an example but it's hard to live up to somebody who never lived long enough to be an example.

When I was little I used to lie on my stomach in the living room and stare at the eggs in the glass case. I remember my mum once telling me which eggs belonged to whom. When she told me my egg was one of the blue ones, identical in every way to my brothers' eggs, I was mad. Why should the pretty pink one go to my sister? I was always a bit of a tomboy, but of course we always want what we can't have. Now when I compare them, I like the blue just as the same as the pink. 

Did my mum really mean to give these to me? Didn't she want to keep them? I dug around the paper and found a letter.

_Dearest Katie,_

I think it's time you had these since they belong to you. I think it's only right that you keep her egg to remind you how much she would have loved you and how though she might not be here any longer she will always watch over her baby sister.

Love,

Mum

Wow, this um wow. Fred and George are asking me what's so special about two eggs. I'm choosing to not comment. I'm going to put these on display like my mum had in a glass case. 

****

Sorry, something that was bugging me lately. No one is allowed to laugh because the pink egg is a very important thing to me. My grandmother, who is now dead, gave them to my sister and me and while my sister is very much alive, I used to wish the pink egg was mine. Yeah, the blue one is mine. My mum doesn't even remember telling me the blue egg was mine. Maybe it was all in my head but I spent a lot of time wishing my grandmother had been alive when I was born so I could have the pink egg. 


	18. Chapter the Eighteenth

****

A/N There's been a bit of a misunderstanding, ok…, I'm really sorry I offended you. When I said 'all-white infirmary,' I meant the walls were white. White rooms scare me. I did not mean it as people and I happen to be a 'white person' myself. I prefer peach cause that's the color of my skin, it's not white. Ok, maybe I would be white if I stayed inside all day, but I'm forced outside so I'm more peach. I happen to be eastern European and proud of it so no discrimination was meant. Again, I apologize if my meaning was unclear.

I'm skipping a lot of time cause as I said, I have a lot of ideas for later and I want to get to them.

7/30/98

The most amazing thing. It's like a drum core, AKA marching band of crack **(sorry, band quote.)** If I thought I couldn't get happier I was sorely wrong. I reread some of my pervious entries and what seems like so much now seems so insignificant compared to the present. Then again now I'm actually grateful to Alicia for giving me this journal, even if I haven't written in it for about a year. Angelina is engaged to Fred. He asked her last month. George in true twin suite asked Alicia a week later. Thankfully they're not having a double wedding, that would be horrible for me trying to calm down two very nervous former Quidditch players. 

Here's what happened. Oliver took me to lovely restaurant. It's kinda of out of the city and it's overlooking the river. It has a patio porch where a single table was set up. A band was sitting on the side. There were fireflies all around us. The sun was setting casting it's last rays and the moon was already in the dark part of the sky. 

I usually don't care what I'm wearing, but I planned on proposing to Oliver that night so I took extra time. Alicia and Angelina went shopping with me and we found a beautiful midnight blue dress. Alicia put my hair up into a bun with some strands coming down. She wove flowers into the bun. Angelina did my makeup, I have no idea what she did but I looked like a completely different person. 

I know a girl proposing to her boyfriend isn't as 'romantic' but we're now in the twentieth century and the girls can do the proposing. 

We entered the restaurant arm in arm. Once again he helped me into my seat. We ate an elegant dinner and the band played in the background. After we had finished our main course he opened his hand and asked if I wanted to dance. We kissed beneath the milky twilight. He led me onto the moonlit floor. He waved his hand and the band began to play. The fireflies danced around us as if planned. It was like being surrounded and we were at the center of it all. The silver moon sparkled over head as he kissed me softly a second time. I felt his arms around me and felt myself melt into him. We seemed more as one than ever. 

"Oliver, I wanted to ask you something," I told him after the song had ended.

"Katie, I wanted to know something," he said at the exact same time. Neither of us realized this right away. We both go down on our knees and pulled out the rings we had. We both laughed at how it seemed like we had coordinated this. 

"Katie, you mean everything to me. I can't imagine living without you. I'd be honored if you would be my wife," he said as he slipped the ring on my finger. The ring felt cool against the warm July night. 

"Oliver, You're the best listener that I've ever met. You're my best friend, best friend with benefits.  
What took me so long? You've already won me over in spite of me and don't be alarmed that I fell head over feet. Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are. I can't help it. It's all your fault," I recited. Those are modified song lyrics from Head Over Feet by an American muggle singer Alanis Morissette. I don't know why I said them; they seemed to fit. I put the ring I had gotten for Oliver on his finger.

"Great minds thing alike," Oliver stated as he helped me up.

"Indeed they do, and it doesn't hurt if they're soul mates," I responded. He led me back to my seat and we got dessert of the best cheesecake I've ever tasted. He took me home and we had a night that was so much more meaningful than the first or any other I've ever had. 

We told the others and they're thrilled. Angelina and Alicia want to all go dress shopping together. I don't want to do anything except sit on the couch and realize how happy I am and keep this moment from going away. The sun just caught one of the stones in my ring. It's a silver ring with my birthstone, peridot, in the middle. On either side of it are sapphires since I was born on a Thursday. It's very beautiful. I look at it and I get that moment again out on the dance floor.

__

kiss me beneath the milky twilight, 

Lead me out on the moonlit floor,

Lift your open hand,

Strike up the band 

and make the fireflies dance, 

silver moon's sparkling, 

So kiss me.

****

Improptu chapter. Band CAMP IS OVER! And there was much rejoicing. I was the little freshman trumpet player who ate by herself. Yes, I'm antisocial, or maybe the world is simply anti me. Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed. This chapter actually grew out of the author's note at the top and I would like to apologize again for the mix-up. I do not own the Six Pence None the Richer song Kiss Me or Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette. 


	19. Chapter the Nineteenth

****

I hope you don't hate this chapter as much as you guys did the other one I had planned ahead. Yes, I'm just a little Freshie. Ok, I've been protesting for years that I could keep up with the grade ahead of me but they won't switch me. (I can do my friend's homework and she's a grade ahead of me. I scored in the 99th percentile in math and really high in other aspects on the SSTs-stupid standardized tests- I'm in all honors except for Latin and when I was in 7th grade I got an 1100-and beat out 60% of all graduating seniors, sad isn't it? -on the SATs that they made me take because of said 'high scoring on standardized tests.' Actually the SATs are REALLY easy. I don't know why people make such a big deal. Seriously, my friends are all worried about them and going to summer school for them, kinda strange if you ask me. I'm sounding very gregarious aren't I? Sorry. 

Anyway, thanks for all the positive comments. They really help with my writing. I live in a small town so I just about know everyone and the community (much as I hate to admit it) really means a lot to me and comes into my writing a lot. I'm thinking about one day writing a book of short stories about those little experiences like the eggs. Ok, I sound REALLY gregarious.

8/5/98

Nothing's happening right now. Just sitting admiring my ring. Fred and George tell me that it's not going to run away if I take my eyes off it. It still amazes me that I, the tomboy of the 96 Hogwarts class am getting married two years out of Hogwarts. I'm going to marry Oliver Wood. I'm going to be Mrs. Wood. Oh my, sounds too formal. Maybe I should keep Bell. Katie Wood or Katie Bell? Katie Bell-Wood? Sounds like I'm making a bell out of wood. We have strange last names don't we? Angelina and Alicia will both be Mrs. Weasly. I'm trying to picture them looking like the current Mrs. Weasly with all the children and looking all jolly. It's hard to picture that. Here comes an owl. I hope it's from Mum. She told me she's happy that I'm settling down even if it's with a Quidditcher. She's happy I'm happy. First time I've heard her say that.

I sent her a message telling her she could help plan the wedding. She would kill me if she couldn't help plan her baby girl's wedding. Maybe this is from her with magazines upon magazines of wedding stuff.

The letter is addressed to Miss Katie Bell; this can't be from my mum. 

Oh My God

8/6/98

Katie? Katie? Where are you? I came home yesterday to find you gone. I looked at the tale and there was your journal. It was open and there was a letter from the ministry. I read it and it said your entire family has been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Katie I'm so sorry. Please come home. We all miss you and are here for you. Your wand is gone; I can't find it anywhere. Where did you go? Please come home.

Katie, we're all going to take turns writing in your journal until you come home. We're all here for you just come back.

Love,

Alicia

8/9/98

__

See the pyramids along the Nile. 

Watch the sunrise from the tropic isle. 

Just remember darling all the while, 

You belong to me.

Oliver

8/13/98

Are you there Katie? It's me Angelina. Don't pretend you're the only one who has lost someone, or did you forget that my baby sister is, was, Molly's daughter. Molly, Bob, Lila, Jack and Andrea, they're my family too! Stop being so selfish. You've been gone a week. Stop putting up this act and come home now!

I'm sorry Katie, I'm just so mad. I can't take it! First I find out that my sister has been killed and than you leave without a trace! It's been a week since you left.

You, Alicia, and Fred are the reasons I'm alive right now. George and Oliver too. I need you guys and you're not here for me. Andrea is dead and I can't take anyone else leaving me.

Angelina

8/17/98

Tie,

Yo what's up? I'm no good at being serious, you know that. Angelina keeps crying and I don't know what to do. You would be the one to make fun of me and point me in the right direction like it was nobody's business, but you're not here. I can't ask Alicia, she's crying her head off as well. I can't ask George, he doesn't know what to do anymore than I and I can't make him smile. I can't make anyone smile anymore. We need you Tie. We can't be happy without you so come back.

Fred

8/23/98

Dear Kat,

I really don't know what to say. You never know what you've got till it's gone. You are the glue that holds us all together. We're falling apart without you.

Angelina and Alicia cry all day and Fred tries to cheer them up but it's not use. We've been trying to go on living but we can't. I don't know what to do and Oliver; you don't want to know about Oliver. When you didn't come home that first night, he went out in the rain and walked all over London. We caught him making to walk all the way to Dover (he had forgotten his wand.) Now he just lies in bed and look sat the ceiling. He doesn't say anything except "Katie" and he won't eat. We all rejoice when he accepts a slice of bread. He's a wreck, we all are. Come home.

George

9/27/98

__

See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me

Oliver

9/6/98

Katie,

You've been gone a month! Where are you? The search continues, we've got the ministry involved but as you would say "They're bureaucratic fat cats and will never get anything done."

That fiancé of yours apparates to a random place in the world and starts looking for you. The Ministry tells him he won't find you this way, but he refuses to stop.

I hope HE hasn't gotten you and if you've done anything rash, I'll find you and kill you ad if you're dead I'll find your bones, bring you back to life then kill you again… and bring you back to life and take you back home.

You'll be happy to know that Mad-Eye Moody is on the case. He'll find you; he's the best in the business.

Come home. You've been gone too long. If… When you come home, I'll never let you out of my sight again.

Alicia

9/16/98

__

Oh I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

My Katie,

You are the only thing I think about. They tell me I'm on a fools mission, that I'll never find you but I don't care, I'll continue searching if I have to all my life. I'm done fooling around and waiting for the Ministry's help. I don't care about anything as long as you're safe.

I can't live without you, there's no point going on if I can't see you smile everyday. You make a whole day beautiful when you smile. Come back. 

I'm begging you, come home to me. You are my light in the dark. I feel like a blind man without you.

I love you Katie. I'm going out to look for you my love, please help me find you.

Love,

Oliver

****

It's a lot longer in my journal! I'm leaving you here but there's a whole other part coming up so stay with me. It's all inspired by that song by Jason Wade that's on the Shrek CD. (I was listening to it a lot.) I'm sorry if it's not very realistic. I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter the Twentieth

****

Hi, I've read some depressing poems today so I'm in that good angsty mood to write this. Maybe I'll spend some more time on it than I did the last half. I got a fiction press id now and you can check out my poems at SORRY FOR THE INSANITY. Yes, I do know that the contrast between some of the poems is great. 

9/7/98

Oh shit Katie I can't believe it! He found you! He really found you. We're all in the hospital right now. We're all right by your bed. It doesn't look good. The doctors give you a ten- percent chance of coming out of the coma. You're really in bad shape. Oh shit Katie you're so pale and skinny. 

We're all right here Katie, do you feel Oliver holding your hand? He asked him where he found you but he refuses to talk. The healers all insist we should go home. They say we're not doing anything productive and making ourselves all worked up. Healers, they have no heart particularly in the section where most patients don't recover. Oh Shit, I don't think anyone has ever recovered in here. This is where they put people with no hope. Oh please Katie, don't die. Don't die on us, we need you too much. Come on Katies, we're all here even if the healers push out the door and Oliver refuses to be moved. They're all trying to push him out the door but he won't move. He just hangs on to your hand. He won't give up on you and we won't either.

Angelina

9/10/98

I'll never forget how you looked when I found you. Right after I finished writing I apparated to New York City. I found you almost instantly, like you wanted to be found and knew I was coming. You were in an alleyway. I didn't recognize you at first, you were just another huddled ball in a dirty alley. You looked at up at me barely recognizing me. You whispered my name and collapsed in my arms, like you were hanging on all this time just for me to find you. You're so skinny and frail, I thought you would break if I held you too firmly but I thought you would disappear if I let you go. I'm still not sure that you're real. You were and still are burning with fever and you're pale like you've lost a lot of blood. What happened to you? Just wakeup and everything will be fine.

Love,

Oliver

9/14/98

Kay me girl, it's been a week. Yes it's been a whole bleeping week. **(A/N I'm bleeping out the f curse beause I don't want to offend anyone but other profanities will not be bleeped so if you are offended I'm really sorry.)** I think you look worse than when you came in. Still our beautiful Kay Tie, but you're too pale. We can could your ribs and I never want to be able to do that again. When you wake up we're taking you to mum's house and she's going to feed you good and proper. Where were you? Oliver still refuses to talk though I could have sworn he said thank you when I handed him a cup of yogurt. Then again he didn't eat it. He hasn't moved (or changed.) It's got to be romantic but it's not pleasant for the rest of us so wake up so Oliver can take a shower. Ok? That's an order. Stop being a drama queen and wake up.

Fred

P.S. We're going to pull a huge prank when you wake up so wake up so you can see it.

9/19/98

You are marrying a madman. He's almost worse than when you were missing. He hasn't moved or talked in days. He just sits there holding our hand. He refuses to be sent home to sleep. I would think he doesn't sleep but George told me he caught Oliver dozing one time but I'm not sure if I believe it.

You missed your family's funerals but the unveiling is in a year and you'll be better by then, right? If you won't wake up for us, wake up because you know your family would like you to honor them by going to the unveiling. 

Griffindor chasers have to stick together, you can't just leave and leave Angelina and me. You can't have a chaser team of two, you need three to form the triangle we worked on for hours and didn't even tell Oliver about. You remember that? We worked for weeks to get that right and did it in that game against the Slytherins. Those Slytherins were pissing in their knickers. They didn't see what hit them. Even Oliver was impressed. Remember? We need you back to do that and no one else could replace you. Who is going to make sure Oliver doesn't go on about Quidditch if you're not here? Who is going to remind Angelina that the ministry doesn't mean everything and no they don't control the world. Who is going to laugh with Fred and put George in his place? Who's going to listen to my silly complaints? We need you Katie.

Alicia

9/22/98

Hi Katie,

You look so peaceful when sleeping, ok, you resemble more of a sleeping corpse, but still. Maybe you're sleeping beauty and you'll wake up when the handsome prince played by Oliver gives you a kiss. Volde is the evil fairy and the rest of are the kingdom that goes to sleep with sleeping beauty.

Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione came to visit yesterday. Harry's going to be an Auror. He's going to be an assistant to Moody. He's also dating my baby sister so he had better watch it. If he makes one wrong move, Bill, Charlie, Fred, Ron and me will beat him up and do not tell me we're being over protective and that Ginny can take care of herself. Don't lecture me on being an older brother. You're not even awake and you're yelling at me for doing something stupid. See Kates? You're such a part of all of us that you yell at me in my head. I think I'm going crazy. 

Oh SHIT! Katie your heart just stopped. The machine is making that beeping sound and the line is straight! You're not breathing. Oh shit this is not happening. Katie Anne Bell! You cut that out right now or I'll call you KAB for the rest of my life and I'll make sure they use KAB on your gravestone! That's right I'm not joking so come back so I won't. Come on Katie, you've been technically dead for a full minute, people have been 'dead' for longer, you can come back. 

Oliver is shaking your shoulders, trying to wake you up. I've never seen him cry before.

Good girl Katie! Your heart has started again. You were 'dead' for two whole minutes, well that's something you can brag about to people. What was it like? I don't really care, don' do that again. Stop making up worry, wake up.

George

10/5/98

__

Without you, 

the ground thaws, 

the rain falls, 

the grass grows. 

Without you, 

the seeds root, 

the flowers bloom, 

the children play. 

The stars gleam, 

the poets dream, the   
eagles fly, without you. 

The earth turns, 

the sun burns, 

but I die, 

without you. 

I remember how you looked when I met you for the first time. You were on Angelina's tire swing at her Grandmother's house. Angelina was inside getting lemonade from her grandmother for the two of you. I remember that I loved you from that instant. I loved how you smiled as the tire swung back and forth, how your hair caught the sun, how your eyes burned with curiosity and love around you. I loved how you swung higher that you were supposed to and how every once in a while you would yell at Angelina that you wanted to swing over the branch. They tell me no one falls in love when they're seven years old, but I did and I never stopped. 

I'm not good at putting how I feel into words. Why do you think it took me fourteen years to tell you that I love you? Do you remember our first kiss? You probably wouldn't seeing as how you were asleep at the time. I was ten and you were eight. You had fallen asleep with your head on my shoulder. Angelina and Alicia where off somewhere else and had left the two of us behind. I remember how pretty you looked and I bent over and kissed you. If you're not supposed to find your soul mate when you're seven, you're not supposed to kiss them when you're ten. 

I'm sorry that I stole your first kiss from you without you realizing it. Remember I made you that crow of dandelions that I claimed my mum had made? I'll make you another one. I'll make you one everyday. I'll fill the flat with flowers as long as you come back to enjy them. Those are my conditions.

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

As long as you're living,

My Katie you'll be.

Oliver

__

Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You  
Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Died  
  
**Excerpts from WITHOUT YOU which is a song from RENT it is not mine. I'm leaving you here for now.**

  



	21. Chapter the Twentyfirst

****

ohA/N How come everyone is under the impression I was killing Katie off permanently. For two minutes maybe but I wouldn't do anything permanent to my main character. 

Number two. Yes I realized I spelled COACH like COUCH in chapter five or whatever. I believe I made a note about it. You have to realize that I do reread the chapter but sometimes my brain isn't on and I don't read the words literally so these things slip. You have to realize I've actually been pretty good about grammar and spelling. I once wrote a fic with a million reviews telling me to get spell check. If I let a few slip every once in a while, so sue me. You have to realize that I'm a FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL I am in no way a professional writer with an editor. I am writing because I have too many ideas in my head and all the voices bug the hell out of me. So you're going to have to excuse when a FORTEEN YEAR-OLD who almost failed spelling spells a few words wrong or makes a few mistakes. I'm not getting paid or graded so I get to make minor mistakes every once in while. 

10/6/98

Katie, 

This is the last time we hope to write in this. You woke up! I don't know how you did it or why you shoce now to when your could've a long time ago but it doesn't matter. Katie, we love you so much. Griffindor chasers forever,

Alnelina and Alicia

10/6/98

Dear Tie,

It's the strangest thig. The first thing you said when you wokre up was "where are my flowers?" **(see last chapter)** You are such a loon. We're planning a prank n your fellor chasers. Don't tell them. We need you in on it. We'll discuss it when you can come home or if you have ideas we'll be happy to kick our fiancees out to hear them. We love you kates, welcome back!

Gred and Feorge

10/6/98

Your room is filled with flowers like you asked. How did you know what I write? Were you awake while I was writing and didn't tell me? You woke up and said my name. You reached your havd to me and said you loved me. Then you smiled. The gang chose that moment to come crashing in and you asked, rather loudly, where your flowers were. Now you're sleeping and I'm scared you won't wake up again. I can't wait till you open your eyes again. 

I love you,

Oliver

10/7/98

It's me again, what happened? Everything seems so black. I don't remember a thing. All I remember is seeing those words, "Your family has been mrdered," Those words are imprinted in my mind. After that it's all black. I don't remember getting my wan or apparating away. I do remember when Oliver found me. I remember seeing him and wondering where I was. I remember feeling safe when he gathered me in his arms. 

After that, it's strange. I could hear what people were writing. I couldn't hear talking or thinking, just when they wrote it down. And I couldn't respond. 

I'm reading what everyone wrote me. I remember hearing it being read in their voice. I can't wait to see the big prank Fred and George have planned. 

Oliver, it's amazing how much I love him. I've never been more grateful that he loves me as much as I do him. I do remember when he kissed me back at Angelina's house so many years ago, but I always thought it was a dream.

I wish I could remember where I went. I wish I could cry but I feel so numb.

Currently? I'm in St. Mungo's and annoying the nurses. Apparently I'm some miracle because I lived and I think the nurses are sorely regretting that. They won't even give me the jello that they're giving to the other people in the room I was transferred to. Angelina and Alicia promised to sneak me some candy.

Oliver, I've always said I was my own person but I don't think I mind being yours. There's nothing better than being in your arms. Right now you're sleeping in a chair next to me. I have to laugh. Your hair is in all directions and your sleeping in a not so comfortable position, plus your snoring and yes you do to snore. Not to mention you're squeezing my hand. Your engagement band is cutting off my blood supply but looking at the band makes me smile. I can't believe you would want to spend the rest of your life with me or that you would sit by my side night and day for me. 

Oops, operation get blood to fingers has woken Oliver up. Sorry. Oliver is looking at me with big brown puppy dog eyes. YES OLIVER YOU DO DO THE PUPPY EYES. You asked me what I'm writing. I'm NOT TELLING! Ok, I'll let you read.

__

Katie,

I'm equally surprised that you would want to spend your life with an obsessed Quidditch player. If I'm squeezing too tight it's only because I want to make sure you're real and not going anywhere.

****

Short uninspired but full of fluff chapter. Will people stop telling me not to kill Katie? I'm not killing her off.


	22. Chapter the TwenySecond

****

Renata Finnigan and pokElilpupE, you two really made me smile the other day. It was not a good day. I was planning a sleepover and the Pre School drinking game. I had to organize all of it with my friends though thankfully someone else wrote the rules. I got locked outside for a few hours today after I got kicked out of the house to take a bike ride and there's the fact that school started. I didn't even realize that I spelled Angelina wrong. I know I've repeated myself many times but some people have not got it through their heads that no I cannot have good spelling all the time. I got friggin Bs on spelling tests. I didn't do so well (might have something to do with the fact that I never studied.) 

You really think I'm cool? Most people just think I'm the weird girl in the corner. I feel really happy now. No one who's ever met me has described me as cool. I'm just Miss Loser who never gets invited to parties. People are all "back away and her insanity won't rub off on you." I'm sorry, I'm babbling. 

Renata, cool name. Fine I'll update if you will. Why would I kill off Katie? I have never THREATENED to kill off Katie, ok, I did but she came back within the same chapter. This story is how I get all the crazy things that happen to me in writing. I think I'm going to write a chapter about being stuck for two hours in a bathroom. (That happened to me when I went to Florence over spring break. Oh, if anyone's going to Florence, I know a really good restaurant. You go down the main drag, the side with the Uffizi (sp) and cross the Poniti Vecio (sp spelled phonetically.) Take your first right and keep down that street till you find the Wild White Boar (spelled in Italian not English) another good place is the Four Lions. It's tucked away in a little corner and is hard to find but it's really good. 

Oh I found out **Woody'sWickedWitch**** is the source of Katie/Oliver fanfiction. She has some awesome stuff and has a lot of good stories on her favs list so go check it out cause you won't be disappointed. **

I HOPE YOU DANCE is playing right now. I love this song. I hope you never lose your sense of wonder. _I hope you eat your fill but never lose your hunger…And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance._

The Chapter of Random Insanity

10/14/98

Poor Oliver. The nurses hate him now. He keeps bugging them when I can get out and that money is nothing so if I want something they should get it for me. The nurse got so fed up with him hanging around that when he got up to go to the bathroom the nurse locked the door behind him. I have to admit that it was kind of funny watching him bang around on the doors. I stuck out my tongue at me. He gestured for me to open the doors, but I just shrugged. Hehe, poor Ollyver. 

I can sit up on my own now. I still don't know what happened and no one's telling me but apparently I'm making amazing progress. I can't stand though. Apparently I still have a fever too and am still 'rather sick' and have to be in the hospital for a while. Hogwash if you ask me. I'm fine, a little dizzy, but fine. There's all this fuss and such. 

10/16/98

Oliver has been banned from visiting me. Once he comes he refuses to leave so the nurses refuse to let him in. I'm SO bored.

Angelina and Alicia came and visited me today. They brought 'the stuff.' They got me a whole bag full of chocolate frogs and a stack of Quidditch magazines. I'm not 'supposed' to have them cause it causes 'excitement', which could do something bad. 

Angelina and Alicia were talking about shopping when I get out of here. I don't know what planet they've been on, I still don't like shopping. Next time they come over and start talking about shopping I'm throwing my square eggs at them. 

I've been moved onto solid foods. Goody. Means the nurse won't spoon-feed me. I hope she realizes my hands are perfectly fine. They don't want me eating really hard stuff so now I'm on a baby food and eggs diet and the eggs are square. They just don't come in a square tin, when they come out, they're still square! It's just wrong. When I get out of here I'm starting a protest against square eggs in hospitals. I also have to protest the taste. They won't even give me ketchup so I don't have to taste to. I wouldn't be able to see the freaky squareness if there was ketchup. I'm starting to doubt if they want me to get better at all.

Oh! There's an ongoing article about me in Quidditch weekly. I have all the issues I've missed. A week before Oliver found me they put out an article about my career. It has interviews both from me and ones from the team after I'd gone missing. Coach said 'Katie Bell was the first woman ever to be on our team and she's turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to Puddlemere.' Coach later goes on to say 'I hope she can be found. Not only is she the best chaser I've ever had, but she's engaged to that keeper of mine and he's useless without her.' Good to know I'm loved. It even says the time when I broke the record. Last year I held the record for most number of goals in a season. It was broken by someone else a year later. I'm still kinda sore about it, but it's nice to know they put it in. 

The issue after that has a report that I'd been found and it included letter written in to the magazine. It's amazing how many people wrote in. Alicia handed me all the letters, there's got to be at least five hundred. I read most of them. There's several from mothers telling me their little girls keep prancing about the house saying they want to be like me when they grow up. It's kinda cool. I never thought of myself as a role model before. I mean I have younger cousins, had younger cousins. 

I don't want to go there. I can't, I can't, I can't talk about it. I don't know what to say or how I'm supposed to feel.   
I'm going to sleep.

10/20/98

Oliver was allowed to visit me today but was kicked out after half an hour. There's nothing to do here. The people in the ward with me are not interesting. The old witch in the bed closest to mine talks about her grandchildren and how apparently modern medicine has screwed them over. She has pictures too, lots of pictures. The wizard on the other side just sleeps all day. There's a young girl next to them. Apparently she has pneumonia and will be out of here in a couple of days. She's so whiny! She starts screaming if her sheets aren't straight. I'm not happy. I'm going crazy here. The walls are all white and makes me think I'm in a happy house. There's no windows either.

I am going slowly crazy. I am going slowly crazy. I am going slowly crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a little rubber room. I died in that little rubber room. They buried me in the cold hard ground. Then the rats came. Rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a little rubber room. I died in that little rubber room. They buried me in the cold hard ground. Then the rats came. Rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a little rubber room. I died in that little rubber room. They buried me in the cold hard ground. Then the rats came. Rats make me crazy.

10/25/98

I can walk! Ok, I need one of those walker things and I can't go for a long time, but still! I can walk! I get to go home tomorrow! I have to take a wheel chair and I have to keep coming back here for treatment, but at least I don't have to be here. I get to be home with my fiancé. I've got a fiancé and I'm not allowed to have any fun. It was amusing while the nurse told me that.

Nurse: As you're still sick you shouldn't do any strenuous activities.

Me: **pretend clueless look**

Nurse: You're going to be married yes?

I nod.

Nurse: It would be best if you and your fiancé didn't celebrate.

Me: **Innocent look again** But he would want to treat me to dinner since I'm home. My friends would want to throw a party. I would be sitting down OF COURSE as per your instruction.

Nurse: What I mean is maybe you and your fiancé shouldn't express your love.

Me: Why can't I tell him that I love him?

Nurse: Maybe you two shouldn't have SEX!

Nurse storms out of room. For people who say they're not embarrassed about talking about shagging they really are. Maybe I should have asked her exactly what she meant and made her try to give me 'the talk.' Would have been painful but funny. 

Here's my knight in shining armor now. Here to take me in his arms and help me into my chair, wheel chair. I have to stop writing now. Bye.

****

Ok, very strange chapter. I thought there had to be a chapter about her in the hospital. I just had to happen. I personally have not spent a lot time in the hospital. I know the physical therapy section quite well, but I don't know the rest of it. 


	23. Chapter the Twenty Third

****

A/N Sorry, when I was deciding the holiday chapter, I was trying to make the group as diverse as possible. I did not take Alicia's character into account. I'm sorry. If you want I can change that. Otherwise she is a really casual Muslim. 

I'm sorry I stopped writing for so long, lack of inspo+marching band+failing math+four honors corses=little good chapters

I never realized how much I liked standing. I will never complain about standing up all-day or walking for long periods again. I want to get up! 

The big news? Oliver and I are spending the holidays this year with his family. Oliver got the owl about an hour ago that she was expecting him to bring me home for Christmas. Now Oliver is freaking out and trying to come up with some reason why we can't go. Fred and George want to know what all the fuss is about. Their mum wants them to bring home Alicia and Angelina. After that was said Oliver gave them a look that would have made hell freeze over. 

Oliver's mum is the boss and she knows it. I've never been to the house for the holidays, but other times I went there were kind of like going into an airport that people sleep at. It is chaotic. There are at least two adopted 'troubled' teens living there at any given time. The Woods adopt those who've been through the adoption system so long that they're not likely to be taken in by anyone else and Mrs. Wood straightens them out. 

Oliver has an older adopted brother, Eldon. He's one of these. Eldon was had done drugs, destroyed public property, did the Unforgivables on a spider, turned a teacher into a dancing purple elephant, exposed magic to muggles, turned a muggle into a peacock, put a curses on exactly one hundred twenty-three water fountains and was threatening to mess around with the Florida ballot system by the time he was fourteen. He became the first of Mrs. Wood's delinquents. Now he's an accountant and he's married to the witch who edited 'Charm Your Own Cheese.' A conversation with him is usually about the weather. 

The Wood house is also filled with foster children of all ages. There are also a number of seniors from the home and always some down and out salesman. Not to mention the herd of stray cats and dogs that live there.

Mrs. Wood is always in need of clothes and funds for the many people so she demands visitors bring useful supplies. She expects no less from her son. 

Mr. Wood on the other hand is a very reclusive person. I think he thinks that if he ignores everyone except his wife and his son that they'll all just go away. 

In other words? Mrs. Wood is a woman with a mission. She's on a one-woman crusade. To her family? She's crazy and to be avoided. Oliver, being her only born child, is now freaking out about having to go.

Oliver: Katie! What are you doing writing and sitting around! We need to pack, can you run down to the supermarket and get some canned food and maybe pick you a couple of pounds of dog food? We'll also need to get presents! Why didn't I remember we had promised to go over!

That's about what he said.

Me:……

Oliver: What?

Me:… I'm in a wheelchair, of course I'm sitting around and I can't run. 

Olvier:…

Me: Second, YOU promised to go to her house not me. Third, stop panicking. Have you forgotten who you live with?

The twins are obsessed with canned food. They think it's amazing so we constantly have a stock of it. They're currently experimenting with getting candy to taste exactly like dog food so they've had some around the house to sample. 

Me: I'll go to the gift shop and pick up some stuffed animals and chocolate. That'll be for whoever is currently at you house and I'll get Eldon a calculator.

(Eldon is a wizrd, a calculator will fasinate him.)

Me: I'll get your mum a charm bracelet and a bobble head doll thing for your dad. That'll keep everyone happy.

Oliver: Fine (Stalks out of the room)

Oliver is just mad cause I won our 'where should we go for our honeymoon?' decision. We're going island hoping around Greece for a week. Then we're going to the Bahamas for a week, then a week in Alaska to see the northern lights and then flying back to Britain. We're even going to Avalon!

I'd better get going, I have to pack and such. Bye!


	24. Chapter the Twenty Fourth

Hello my friends, hope you haven't given up on me. I simply haven't been inspired cause life has been busy. Not to mention that one comp refuses to let the keyboard work (that was the one I usually type my stories on) and the other just deleted ALL my files including the favs, my english project, and the story I had been working on for months to sound just right. Thank you new technology. I stupidly didn't back up my files cause it's a new comp. I mean brand new. As in bought it a month ago. I got all my files onto this comp and now they're all gone *tear* so let this be a lesson. ALWAYS back up your files. if you want more I'll quote the inspiring words of J.K. Rowling from Jerry the Frog at you "This fat lazy butt ain't goin' nowhere until I get more coffee inspiration." acutlly it would be hot chocolate since I don't like coffee. If the person who writes Jerry the Frog ever reads this, I want you to know that you're my hero, you're everything I could ever be. I could fly higher than an eagle, you are the wind beneath my wings. Sorry, that was a break out into song and dance moment. But seriously. People type Jerry the Frog into your search engine *cough* google *cough* and find the hand puppet movie theater. Tis very funny. You haven't lived until you've read jerry the frog.  
  
12/21/98  
We've in the zoo. My mother, a neat freak, would have screamed. My mother, don't go there Katie, snap out of it.  
Anywho, upon getting here Mrs. Wood asked Oliver why he hadn't told her he was bringing a guest cause she's have to make an extra room. Oliver: why wouldn't I bring Katie, we're getting married. It's ok Mom, we can share a room. Mrs. Wood: you're getting married? To Katie Bell?  
  
Oliver:............... Me:................ You didn't tell her? Oliver: I sent her a postcard. Me:........................*glareglareglowerscorn* Oliver: *MOPEMOPEWHINECOMPLAIN* Eldon: Mother! Look what you did to Irma's cheese! Me: represses urge to *stabbitystabmainstab*  
  
After that Mrs. Wood made a big show about how there wasn't an extra room and she wasn't about to let me sleep in Oliver's room until we married. Mrs. Wood demanded Oliver move in with three other former adoptees of the Wood household so I could have my own room. As soon as I had unpacked my stuff I dared to step outside. Immediately I was swept away by about twenty dogs running under foot. Something crashed elsewhere in the household. I swear I will go mad.  
  
12/25/98  
I have stopped trying to stop going mad. I am going to embrace the madness. In fact, I'm going to try to go mad. Then I'm going to try to fly. Shouldn't be too hard. I have a book that tells me how. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss.  
Well I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is the whole lot of us is going to a dance tonight. Well, not all of us. Oliver, me, Eldon, Irma (Eldon's wife) and about five other already grown former adoptees. Why is it bad? I hate dancing. The good news? The doctor called this morning and said I'm ready to try standing up without crutches. Unfortunately it's only for a few minutes at a time. Oh well, leaning against Oliver to dance is a lot better than sitting down the whole time. Plus on the bright side we get to use handicapped spots in the parking lot. We won't have to walk all across to get to the car at the end of the night. This is very good.  
  
12/26/98  
I was awoken this morning at four A.M. I am a woman who loves her sleep. I was woken up by hundreds of feet bounding down the stairs. Who are they? foster kids and kids of former adoptees. Why can't the Woods be sensible like my family was and celebrate Hanukah? Then you avoid all this wake up at four in the morning business. Good thing is I got lots of good gifts. I got books and quidditch supplies. No clothes this year, always good. My best present came at the end of the day.  
After everyone was asleep I was still up reading. I heard noise outside my window. I opened it and there was Oliver sitting on a broomstick.  
"Want to go on a ride?" Oliver said.  
"It's freezing out there!" I whisper-yelled at him. I don't like the cold.  
"So put on warm clothes."  
"This is crazy."  
"If you don't come I'll tell coach that you need extra laps when you come back."  
"Meanie!" I told him. I gathered all warm clothes available. When I was ready to go I looked like a giant snowball. Oliver helped me out of the wheelchair, through the window and onto the broom.  
"You could have just cast a warming spell," he teased. This earned him another glare. He just laughed at me. I don't think I've ever noticed before how warn Oliver is. I was about to go to sleep wrapped up in all my layers with Oliver for a pillow when he did a loop de loop. I scowled at him. "This is no fun if you're asleep," he protested.  
For some reason it had snowed this year. (A/N quick interruption. I have no idea what the whether patterns in England are. No one kill me. All I know is its temperate, it rains and I believe it doesn't snow often so no dog pile on the author if I'm wrong.) The world glistened a beautiful white colors. I wonder briefly if it tasted like vanilla ice cream. Then I wondered if I could make it taste like vanilla ice cream. I told Oliver my thoughts and he protested that chocolate was better than vanilla.  
"Look it's Orion!" I yelled pointing at the night sky. Orion is the only constellation that I can identify. I failed Astronomy horribly back at Hogwarts.  
When Oliver and I got back we found Mrs. Wood waiting for us. She gave us a lecture on how it was inappropriate for unmarried people to slip off into the night like that. I'll spare writing the details. Then she demanded to see my ring. I wonder why she has never done this before. I guess she was confirming that we were getting married even though she had had the opportunity to see my ring for a few days now.  
The last thing she told me before I went to sleep was "We're starting wedding plans in the morning."  
  
Hi people, wanted to skip right to the wedding, but the plot wouldn't let me. It tied me down and made me write in Christmas. Next will be the wedding and I hope not to lose inspo for so long any more. Bye people! Write more later! 


	25. Chapter the Twenty Fifth be there more c...

2/15/99  
Sorry, kinda lost my journal after Christmas. Quick update. Spent Christmas vacation wedding planning with Mrs. Wood. Then came home and spent hours attempting to plan Angelina's and Alicia's weddings. My wedding? Mrs. Wood scheduled it for May. She said that was a good wedding month. I don't get it, I hate spring.  
Oh, did I mention? I officially "strong" enough to walk as long I rest every few hours. Well, even in normal circumstances I would rest every few hours unless I was being chased like some dude in a video game. I was playing Mario Brother Deluxe Two the other day. It makes one wonder how it's physically possible for them to run that much and not get tired. How do they jump that high and why doesn't knocking into the little turtle dudes hurt them? And why do the bad guys smile? How can you defeat the same guy in each castle scene and he keeps coming back to life? All these thoughts plague me. But I digress.  
Oh yea, forgot to mention, I got married last night. After yet another annoying wedding planning secession, this was about the conversation.  
Me: I don't want to get married in a huge church. This is OUR wedding, not our family's.  
Oliver: I agree. I don't like large crowds.  
Me: Why are we getting married again if we don't like weddings?  
Oliver: Cause I can't think of living without you?  
Me: Good call. How about we elope?  
Oliver: Mother would kill me. It's perfect.  
Me: Ok, let's go.  
Oliver: Now? But Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George aren't home.  
Me: That's the point isn't it? You go buy tickets to ride on the underground. We have to go to the Ministry to get a license.  
Oliver: Want me to reserve a room at a hotel?  
Me: Sure. You do that and I'll change into my dress. I already bought it and I might as well wear it.  
Oliver: *shrug* So we rode to downtown London on the underground. I was wearing my dress and he was wearing his tux. It was kinda funny actually. People kept staring at us. Probably wondering at the crazy loons in fancy wedding clothes. Actually, I was wearing a coat over my dress, groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress.  
So we went to the ministry. And you'd never believe it. Standing just inside the ministry building was a priest, a rabbi and a duck. Ok, so the duck was actually a ministry employee (the ministry tries to not discriminate against other non humanoid species.) It really felt like something out of a joke. In fact I was about to tell a "Priest, Rabbi and duck" joke before Oliver elbowed me to shut up.  
We kidnapped the priest, who turned out to be a reverend, but saying a reverend, a rabbi and a duck just doesn't sound as good, and the rabbi. We let the duck go about his/her business. We asked the reverend and the rabbi to marry us and they agreed. So we got our marriage license and the reverned was getting to the "does anyone object?" part when four people walked into the room.  
"We object!" Angelina, Alicia and the twins cried. "We object to them getting married and only leaving a note." Seriously, they all said the exact same thing. I think they practiced this.  
"Well you're here now," I yelled back at them. They looked at each other and shrugged. We all nodded for the reverend and rabbi to continue. After Oliver and I were pronounced husband and wife (I've always hated the phrase man and wife, as if the woman is an extension of him and he's still the same?) Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George took us out for pizza and beer. I noticed at that time that the whole lot of them was wearing their bridesmaids' and groomsmen's clothes.  
So we went to the nearest place and had a blast. People were surprised, must not be everyday a wedding party comes in wearing fancy clothes.  
Then we headed back on the underground to a hotel. The people on the trains didn't like us much since we kept snogging. Would have been nice if they had cut us a little slack, we were just married.  
Wedding night=indescribable. Words don't describe how beautiful that was. I'm not even going to try. Going to go to sleep now. Chao.  
  
A/N really sorry for the lame short chapters. Everyone's been really good about supporting me lately and I feel really guilty. I think I'm going to retire this story for the moment. I've got a 20 pager original I'm working on, another fanfic, my group of family short stories called Salt Wars, a story for a group of friends I have a writing group with and tons of tests and such.  
Maybe I'll write a chapter every once in a while, but I can't update often. Now I have to go shovel the walkway cause it snowed a whole lot up here and its being demanded of me. Damn being the only kid at home.  
  
Books I could possibly write in the future that if you ever see come back and mail me: Apocalypse (possible title change) Salt Wars This strange Elf story that probably won't continued (not title) A combined story with my friend (not title)  
  
I got some original stuff up on fictionpress.net. I have two accounts since the first won't let me in. One is my name Alriadne and the other is Sorry for the Insanity. Mostly poems, but come check it out if your bored. I also have the first chapter of Salt Wars finished even though basics are still under pressure to be changed. That one's up at diaryland under Andomache. I also have other short stories at that site. I'd really appreciate it if you guys check those out. 


End file.
